


Anywhere I would Have Followed You

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is a volley ball coach, Hinata and Kageyama have been broken up for a while, Hospitals, Karasuno, King Kageyama, Lies, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rape, Revenge Sex, Temporary Amnesia, childhood illness, heart condition, hinata heartbroken, hinata is school nurse, hinata works at the local hospital, jealous tobio, shouyou's adopted son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: Why hadn’t he said anything!? Tobio would have followed Shoyo anywhere! Anywhere! Even if it meant quitting volleyball and becoming something else. Raising a child in the country instead of the city, why didn’t Shoyo at least give him a choice!His anger disappeared once he entered that hospital room. The young orange haired boy flashed the setter a wide smile.“Tobio! Did you cut your hair? Can we go home now?” The Olympian setter winced, he wanted answers, but at the same time, seeing Hinata there bruised but optimistic. The idiot still had the bright smile, and messy orange hair. Blood stained the edges but he was looking excited and relieved. All the anger and years seemed to fall away for a moment and Kageyama Tobio kneeled at his ex boyfriend’s bedside hands taking the smaller one nearest him.“Yes. If they are through. You dumbass. Yes.” He replied gruffly his voice suddenly, forgetting what he had been told to do. He was supposed to explain he wasn’t Hinata’s boyfriend, that they broke up, that he had hit his head and that Natsu-Natsu was gone.





	1. Come up to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sad little Amnesia story, I think the saddest thing in the world next to unrequited love is the passing of time, losing time when things could have easily been said to mend bridges before too much time separates two people. Because you can never get years back. Sorry for the long first chapter they wont be so long after!
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come up to meet you. Shoyo sees an old friend from a distance.

Kageyama thought he heard a familiar voice call his name from deep within the crowd of pushing fans and press. He paused briefly turning on instinct, however his agent and entourage forced their way through and fielded the hassles that begged for attention and interviews.

 

“Kageyama-kun! Oi!” Hinata made it to the front of the large crowd, damn he was out of shape. However the star Athlete and Olympic Gold Medalist Volleyball player was easy to spot he stood like a king. Towering a foot taller than those around the small orange haired man. He thought he had caught his ex boyfriend's attention, however he came slamming into a solid wall of muscle, in the form of a man in a gray suit and dark glasses. The ginger glared down at Hinata his lips a smug and bored sneer. (How was that possible?)

 

“Please stay back-”

 

“Oh, I’m a friend-” Hinata smiled blushing, not wanting to disclose just how well he knew the setter, or at least he had known.

 

“Please step back uh, sir. Kageyama-Sama would be happy to sign whatever picture at a later time leave it with one of the-”

 

“Uh, no. I don’t need that. I’m not a fan-or rather I am but-here could you pass him my card. I’m trying to raise money for the _**Courtzone**_ it’s for kids struggling with heart conditions to find the funding they need for surgery or-”

 

“Oh, yes, yes. Do you have a card Mr. uh-” Jin glared down his nose at the orange haired man, he knew who he was, and he hated him on the spot. Courtzone how predictable a play on words, just like this idiot. 

 

“Hinata.” Shoyo produced a card with his contact info and the charity’s information. The man wasn’t much taller than Hinata, and though he wore glasses, Shoyo felt as if he was being closely inspected. Had he offended this man at one time, had they met before? Shoyo was sure they hadn’t. “Uh, Hinata.”

 

“Yes. Well you understand my client is a very busy man. He’s focused on an upcoming game you understand I’m sure. I’ll let him know you inquired about his making an appearance. If he’s able he’ll contact you directly Hinata. I’m sure he’ll be very nostalgic and want to hear more about this charity. So noble of you I’m sure. Well Shoyo, if you don’t mind. He’ll contact you, of course you know Kageyama-Sama. He never does anything he doesn't want to.” The sudden coldness in the Agent’s voice had Hinata frowning and taking a step back.

 

Hinata stood as the man in the sharp grey suit took the Athlete's arm a smile on his face when the tall man leaned his dark head towards the shorter ginger. Hinata had always envied anyone who could comb their red hair into such a cool stylish cut, his own was too wild and would never be tamed. He watched as the agent looked back at Shoyo and smirked as if he knew a secret that Hinata would never be apart of.

Hinata sighed “It had been worth a shot. As a back up he had already sent several emails to some of the other men on the Japanese Olympic team. There had been one man that Hinata had received an email from but he hadn't replied yet. He sent a quick email to the number 11 with a half smile. The man was blocker, a tall blocker. Little Tsukki was practically head over heals for. ” he made his way back to the bus station, he needed to catch a train. His phone buzzed in his pocket he glanced down, smiling despite the heaviness in his heart. Watching his ex boyfriend play on the flat screen at home had always caused his heart to squeeze but seeing him just a few meters away almost within arms reach had nearly given him a heart attack. His legs were shaky, he was more nervous than he thought, reading the text from his old friend Kenma made his tension ease up a little.

 _ **KKman5-**_ so did u meet up????

 

 ** _sHoY1O:_**  I managed to get my card to his agent.

 

 _ **KKman5-**_ do u think he’ll pass it? i can get his personal email if u want

 ** _sHoY1O-_** I m not gonna let you hack someones computer. T would kill me!

 

 _ **KKman5**_ -If he found out ;)

 

There was a pause, enough time for Hinata to giggle, he was grateful that he and Kenma managed to stay friends.

 

 _ **KKman5**_ \- hey! u knw i kid. I m just as bad as a liar as u r. It’s worth T’s wrath if it’s for a good cause! Lol. Anyway text me when u r home. And give my godson his game back!

 

 ** _sHoY1O-_**  see he’s been texting you. He needs to spend more time outside then couped up in his room. If I let him have it back he’ll only sneak it to school again.

 

 _ **KKman5**_ -He makes me so proud. Sports r bleh :p

 

 ** _sHoY1O-_** Don’t let him hear you agree. He needs to be out there more. His grades are wonderful but I don’t want him to use his condition as a reason to not try.

 

 _ **KKman5**_ -Well Sensi Hinata. I heard he was going to join the volleyball club.

 

 ** _sHoY1O-_** WHAT?????

 

 _ **KKman5**_ -Ooops Maybe it was a secret? Uh, T’s home. Gotta go. Gnight! n forget I SAID N E THING!

 

Hinata bit his lip, he stepped onto the bus as it stopped, making a quick call despite the time.

 

“Dad? Everything alright? Are you home?” A tired voice yawned into the phone.

 

“Well I’m headed back now, I’ll be there soonish. “

 

“Liar. You’ll be here just in time for work. You need sleep too. Despite what you tell everyone you’re not invincible. Old man.”

“Ouch. Old man? You little-” Hinata heard his son’s soft laughter and then quick intake of breath before coughing. “Hey! What's wrong?” Hinata held his old mobile with both hands, worry draining his face.

 

“Nothing, I only swallowed funny. You make me laugh too hard. Anyway. I’m fine. See no coughing. No fever, and before you even think of calling and waking Tsukki’s parents and asking I’ve been fine all day. Tsukki-chan and I were outside most of today, he made me toss for him so he could pretend to spike. So boring. Then his sister yelled at us for only wearing our sweaters and not our coats. It’s not even snowing yet, and you know how Aki-chan loves his volleyball. BORING! And his sister she’s such-”

 

Hinata paused pressing his ear into his phone there was a muffled sound of conversation, “No I laughed too hard, I’m fine. Yeah. Thanks for the water Tsukki-you are becoming your sister. Should I wear my sweater as well. OUCH! G’off! You lanky jerk! Just cause you’re taller-“

 

“Uncle.” the familiar monotone voice now spoke, “ I have the situation under control. Na-tan has water, no fever and ate all his vegetables. We played outside for an hour and thirty minutes as instructed. And he’s taken his medicine. It is now his bedtime he is saying goodnight.”

 

“He’s pouting. Liar.” Hinata tried to hold in his sense of happiness knowing his son would always have a friend in Tsukishima Tadakei. The boy was a replica personality wise as well as physically of Hinata’s long time rival and enemy number one Tsukishima Kei. Not that he could hate Kei, and they weren't really enemies, but the damn man could get under a saint's skin. 

 

Tadakei had the same devoid expression and snarky personality, however when it came to Natsu, it was a whole different story. Hinata wondered how long it would be before the young middle schooler realized he was in love with his completely hopeless friend. If Tadakei was anything like his stubborn uncle Kei had been, than Hinata wouldn’t be a father in law until the kids were off at university. “Well then he’s in good hands, Doctor Tadakei I shall leave you to it then. Good night.”

 

“Goodnight!” the boys yelled into the phone at the same time. Hinata leaned his head back against the cold glass of the bus window feeling less exhausted and more determined. It was alright if Kageyama still hated him, he could understand the man’s anger and sense of betrayal. Hinata would never stop loving his old teammate. He was going to use this opportunity to maybe explain, but perhaps there would never be a chance for them to be friends again.

 

Kenma, bless his heart was always sending texts to Hinata with job applications in the city, his husband was a elite surgeon after all, one of the best heart surgeons in the world. Kenma didn’t need to work, however he was a cool headed well respected albeit reclusive antisocial top scientist when it came to the study of developing medications and engineering medical devices to replace malfunctioning organs of the human body. Kenma had several degrees and doctorates in a wide array of fields. Although you wouldn’t guess it just looking at the short thin man with dark hair that was dyed blonde at the tips that covered his beautifully cat shaped eyes.

Kenma loved his husband, and Hinata smiled remembering just how the two eloped, or rather how Kuroo had kidnapped the younger man, and held him hostage until he said yes. That was another story altogether. Hinata hummed remembering how striking Kageyama had looked in his red and black suit, not exactly their choice in colors but that was the wedding party colors.

 

It had been a team effort getting those two together when their parents and their own hesitation had been the obstacles to tear the lovebirds apart. Now look at them, so in love and out of reach from those that would shun them and tried to bring them down.

 

Hinata was lucky to have the two permanent fixtures in his life, his son didn’t have a mother but he had so many to count as family. Natsu was his sister’s name and it was the only name Hinata was able to say after she died of an unknown heart condition after she gave birth. Kenma had been there when Hinata was handed his nephew, whom he would adopt as his son. His friend had held the boy while Hinata broke down and cried.

 

Kuroo had taken Natsu wrapped in a blue blanket the soon to be surgeon smiled down at the orphaned infant and watched on surprised and not really too surprised by how Kenma had done the only thing he could think of. Hinata had been shocked to feel his usually stoic and reclusive friend, suddenly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

 

That was then, so much time had passed. Hinata stepped off the bus walking towards the train, the cold air waking his fatigued body, seven days straight working, and he managed to get to the city in time in hopes to meet with Kageyama. “Tobio.” He whispered looking up at the moon, the first snow started to fall. It was going to be Christmas soon.

 

He remembered a similar night and it made his headache or his heart maybe both.  Suddenly Shoyo felt  so much older than he was. He sighed, he had made a decision and from the looks of the athlete's career it had been the best one.

 

Why had he even thought Tobio would even see him? Stupid foolish, selfish Shoyo! Where did he get off thinking after all this time-? He would maybe take Dr. Soma up on his offer to find an athlete through his many connections. However Hinata knew he would definitely regret owing the kind but pusht Soma Sensi any favor.

 

Why was he such a failure? Hinata needed to swallow his pride, the charity needed this. He could do this for the charity! There were kids out there needing this, and he couldn’t rely on the donations even though they were all from anonymous sources. Hinata knew it was just Kenma volunteering his time when he could be doing something he loved. Instead he stayed holed up in a lab giving his time and money researching a new way to fix a child’s heart. They needed money for more researchers for more equipment. Kuroo had several doctor friends, and wealthy colleagues who donated but Hinata had wanted to contribute, instead of being the head of such a small charity. He wanted to contribute more than just his time. So little that he had between two jobs and raising a son.

 

Hinata rubbed his temples, tomorrow was coming too fast, he worked part time at the local high school and at the local hospital as a physical therapist. He did find joy working at his old alma mater as the school nurse, although his specialty was sports medicine and physical therapy,  he was a licensed nurse. Something that came in handy these years raising a son with a heart condition, even if made sure to not allow anyone to hold his son back from school and activities that every child should be allowed to participate in. His son deserved to play sports, to laugh and play without fear without a timestamp on his years of living.

 

It would be a few hours later stepping off the train, heading straight to work, that Hinata realized he’d never told that manager or agent jerk of Kageyama’s that they had gone to the same school. How did he know?

 

**_~o~_ **

 

Kageyama removed his shoes his Agent entering behind him, “I have your schedule-”

 

“I think I have it Jin. Gym in the morning for leg day, some cardio and yoga. I hate yoga.The instructor is too touchy feely.”

 

“Awe poor Tobio-chan. You just don't like to be ass grabbed, as I recall you like to do the ass grabbing.” Jin removed his glasses looking up at the taller man. The athlete wasn’t exactly the warmest but he had been progressively colder.

 

“Do you need me to wash your back?” Jin tilted his head and smiled seductively, his lips pursed waiting to see if his on again off again lover would take the invitation.

 

“Not tonight Jin.”

 

“Then when? You are beginning to make me think you are not interested anymore. “

 

“And you are beginning to act like we are exclusive.” Came the cold reply.

 

“Alright then. That's my cue to fuck off.” It hurt to admit defeat, why was Kageyama Tobio so fucking hard to let be? The man was never at a loss for a lover, he never fucked the same person twice, well with Jin as the exception. The ginger ran a hand through his hair remembering his rival’s unsuspecting face. The guy looked nothing like Jin, sure they were nearly the same height and maybe build, well if the man bulked up a little. That damn shrimp would be easy to take in a fight, he had no color to him, pale as a ghost and way to thin. Tobio liked his men with muscle and more-more-ugh it didn’t matter.

 

Jin hated Hinata Shoyo, he crumbled the card in his pocket, glaring down at his expensive shoes. He wouldn’t stay but Hinata would never know Kageyama’s body again. The sound of the shower at the opposite end of the apartment stabbed at his heart deeper. The damn king of the court hadn’t even waited for him to leave. He swore angrily throwing the stupid card in the trash not even noticing he missed before slamming the front door. Well looked like today was the wrong day to ask if the arrogant volleyball player wanted to spend Christmas together.

 

Jin welcomed the biting cold, it was nice to cool off. At least he would take pleasure in knowing that even if his lover sometimes called out the wrong name while pushing into him, that someone wouldn’t have the satisfaction of knowing Tobio as he did. The feeling of those muscled arms and broad chest against his naked back, the feel of Kageyama’s thickness as it pushed ruthlessly forward aggressively holding his lovers hips in place. He was possessive in his lovemaking, always  before peaking he would then take Jin in hand so the two could race to the end together.

 

“Fuck.” Jin growled stepping out near a curb raising his hand to hail a taxi, he pulled his phone out and hit speed dial on one of his many back ups.

 

 _ **~0~**_  

Kageyama stepped out of his steamy bathroom a towel hanging low on his hips, his muscled body red from the heat of the shower. He listened to be sure Jin had gone, the man was a great manager and agent however he was starting to get clingy. It was good to remind him just where his place was. The last thing Kageyama needed was lover manipulating him into doing anything, Kageyama kept his life in order and Jin was starting to disrupt his routine.

 

He decided to head to bed and avoid his usual routine of sit ups, and pushups, he was too irritated for any of that. Something about today angered him, he had thought enough time had passed, why did he still flinch when he thought of his ex? Hadn’t that ship sailed, back then Kageyama had believed in love, believed in a future with Shoyo. That was never going to happen now. And it hadn’t even been his fault! It would have been so much easier if it had been something the strong athlete had done. It wasn’t though, Hinata had just ended it there at that bus stop before training camp. He then had stepped out of Kageyama’s life forever, taken his things from their shared apartment left him. So easily. A clean break, everyone had said before he found himself alone again.

 

Shoyo had been his best friend, and his life had been built around him, his plans for the future. Everything! And when Hinata had gone, Kageyama Tobio found himself unwilling to be social with the friends they’d shared. He wasn’t stupid enough to think any of their circle where there to be his friends. They obviously were Shoyo’s. So he changed his number to avoid them, moved from his apartment and started his life over. Smarter this time he would never be a fool again. Kageyama was no ones fool, and since he made sure that those he slept with knew just where they stood. And that was nowhere, he would never consider anyone his equal in bed or on the court and this was a philosophy that fed his career.

 

His anger drove him forward and he had become number one setter in his division, he was regular on the olympic team. He was successful, and from the endless amount of bed partners he was also attractive, and not to forget rich. He grinned drifting off, he turned into a body pillow he kept on his bed, he was not lonely.

 

When he fell asleep Kageyama did something he hadn’t done in a very long while, he dreamed.

 

He was outside walking alongside a road, one he knew all too well. He had spent countless days and nights counting the rocks as he kicked them not wanting to stare too openly at the orange haired boy walking next to him, pushing a rickety old bike.

 

“And I was like gawww, and wooosh. And! Tsukishima that bastard ignored me. He always ignores me! I hate practicing quicks with him. He is a good blocker and I think I figured his style out but he's awful at teaching serves. So hurry up and get better at maths! I can’t believe I passed the test and you had to retake.Come on BAKAYAMA don’t you care about my suffering?!“ the orange haired boy whined, and Kageyama didn’t reply instead he froze staring at the back of a highschool student in a gakuran uniform.

 

The orange haired boy turned then slowly a look of concern on his face, “Hey. I was joking no need to look so sad. Are you ok? “ The concern made the jaded man’s heart ache so suddenly and he wanted to touch that face that looked up at him a small frown forming on those soft lips. Lips that had always tasted of cherry pokari and sweet bread.  He started to reach out and touch Hinata’s face.

 

“Onee-chan!” The orange haired boy forgot his bike and turned back towards the road at a small figure waving frantically. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, he knew right away by her signature orange locks. Someone had tamed into braids, but already the unruly hair so similar to her brother’s was starting to break free on the windless day. A small breeze pushed past Kageyama the bike was laying forgotten in the dirt the wheels spinning hauntingly, and Shoyo was crossing the empty road. “Natsu!” he called.

 

Kageyama had a bad feeling and reached out for the smaller boy to stop him, to call him back. Just as his long legs and his long fingers caught the boy’s high collar a car was speeding down towards them.  Before either could react Kageyama found himself lying on a soft surface, too soft to be his own bed. “Hey there sleepyama-chan. Time to wake up.My mom will be calling us soon, I can smell breakfast cooking.“ Large unblinking golden eyes stared into his own cool blue, so familiar and just as breathtaking. There was never malice in  those eyes, always joy and mischief.

This was when he was still in highschool when they were still so young, right after Kageyama had confessed. He had expected Hinata’s criticism, and his disgust followed by a quick rejection. Instead he received a very tearful confession that mirrored just how wound up his own heart had been.

 

Here they were in bed, a warm hand reached to trail fingers from his temple to his clenched jaw bone.

 

A giggle and the red head pushed himself closer to the teenage version of Tobio. Before either could say more the door received a timid but loud knock. “Onee-chan!”

 

“Natsu?” Hinata was jumping out of bed throwing a silent apology Kageyama’s way.

 

“No! Don’t open it!” Tobio didn’t understand why he wanted to stop his  high school boyfriend from opening the door. Something in his heart warned him about it, he felt fear but it was too late Hinata opened the door disappearing through the darkened hall. Tobio had glanced at the sun shining into the room but not into the dark hall.

 

He made to follow the cheerful voice he could hear calling out “Natsu wait up!” it was getting further away, and Tobio didn’t understand why this bothered him even more. Once stepping through the doorway he was standing at the edge of that road again, the bike tires spinning and Hinata running across after his waving young sister.

 

She was yelling something that Tobio couldn’t make out, but Hinata was already running towards her the road widening with every step. A distance was growing between the three of them.

 

“Natsu wait up!” Hinata called, remembering the car at the beginning of this confusing dream Kageyama ran to pull Shoyo from the middle of the road. Except this time he wasn’t fast enough there was the screech of tires and a brief moment Hinata had turned around and his hand reached for his boyfriend.

 

He heard his name yelled out and before a body made contact with a bumper and windshield the cold hearted athlete was sitting up in his bed eyes wide and heart pounding. He was panting and covered in sweat. “What the hell was that.” Tobio growled his hands shakily coming up to his face.

 

He heard the trill of his doorbell, someone was pushing it over and over again. Glancing at the clock it was eight am, damn he slept in.  It was probably Jin coming to see why he hadn’t made it to six am spin class and yoga.

 

“I’m coming!” he growled Opening the door without checking to see who it was, thankful he hadn’t given Jin a key. How annoying, “Dammit Jin you dumbass you only have to press-”

All words fell from his mouth, it was way to early to be dealing with this shit. Whatever this was exactly, he was still a little shaken by the weird dream.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I apologize. However I am definitely not Jim or Jin. I am Inspector Tan I have been asked to escort you to the car.”

 

“The car?” Kageyama scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I suggest you dress and quickly. I have a tight schedule to keep and I a plan on keeping it.”  

 

The volleyball player wasn't used to being ordered around however this young officer was as tall he was and looked as if he worked out on arm day just a little longer than the olympian did. “And if I don’t-”

 

“Like I said, by any  means necessary I do plan to keep the schedule.” The younger man with the cool gray eyes held out his handcuffs and badge for inspection. He was wearing a plain black suit, but Kageyama sighed going for his black sweats and hoodie.

 

He slipped on his running shoes, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone making ready to call Jin incase it was another paternity suit. “Listen whomever she is, she’s a liar. I never forget to cover up. So however much she wants its blackmail and I’ll have my lawyer ready for a counter suit before we reach the station.”

 

“We aren’t going to the station and I assure you this is not _“another”_ paternity suit as you so eloquently put it. “

 

Kageyama kneeled down to tie his laces, he saw the paper near the small trash can. He meant to pick it up and toss it not liking any kind of clutter in his life, be it mentally or physically. However this man’s words were intriguing, “Then what the hell is this about?” Tobio followed the quiet inspector into the hall locking his door behind him forgetting to throw the small bit of trash in his hands away.

 

Even in the elevator the other man said nothing, they were outside and in an awaiting car. The inspector got in beside Kageyama and the driver said nothing as he revved the engine, turning the police light on the dash  on and blaring the siren.

 

Kageyama glared at the man beside him, they drove through the city, the tall dark haired setter glanced down at the piece of small paper he was rolling around unfolding the torn pieces he put them together, seeing the words ** _COURTZONE_** _a charity of the heart_. _ **Hinata Shoyo Chairman.**_

 

The car slowed once they were out of the city, it pulled over to the side of the road where a different type of police car waited, older and less polished.

 

“That was quick.” A uniformed officer grinned towards the inspector, removing his hat the officer embraced the young inspector. “Senpai!” The inspector smiled, “ Just as you asked. Tobio Kageyama. Anybody else you need? An athlete is nothing, how about an idol? What's your-  “ The younger dark haired man grinned hands on his hips standing tall.

 

“I’ll take it from here and please you out rank me, call me Daichi if you still refuse to call me Sawamura. And stay out of trouble Tan! Don't work too hard on that knee, you're not in college anymore.“

 

Kageyama did a double take, “What the-”

 

“Hey! Manners Daichi-Senpai is talking!” the young inspector growled waving his fist. "Daichi-senpai if he gives you or Suga-san any trouble please don't hesitate to call. Anytime. Day or night." The bulky man bowed and left the two men before getting back into the borrowed police car and driving off.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t mister big shot! Please just get in we don’t have a lot of time I’ll uh explain once we get to where we are going. Just trust me.” Daichi scratched the back of his head giving Kageyama a grimace.

 

Kageyama growled having no choice he took a seat in the back of the older police car. “If this is some twisted way to get me to do a charity-”

 

The policeman shook his head, “No. It’s not that. I just-it’s just best you at least show your face. Then it’s up to you if you want to leave.” Kageyama tensed he wanted to ask more questions but was too afraid of the answers. Well not afraid more like apprehensive.

 

“So I saw you at the Olympics. Well on my television. No one believed me when I said we used to go to school together.” Daichi grinned proudly.

 

“Too bad I don’t do free autographs.” Kageyama glowered.

 

“Yup. Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. “ The policeman turned on the radio and up the music. “Don’t try to jump out there aren’t any door handles back there.”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and wishing for more leg room he leaned back in the seat.   _What the hell was this all about?_

_**~0~** _

Hinata woke up slowly, blinking the sun was coming in through his room, well not his room exactly. Something, no everything felt off, and then when he tried to move white pain shot through his whole body, taking his breath away. He opened his mouth to cry out but no sound came.

 

Someone was talking, a stranger he took Hinata’s hand, he was using words and names that didn’t have meaning. Again Shoyo blinked, “Where am I?” he had a feeling he’d asked this before, except this time the pain wasn’t so bad when he remembered not to move or breathe too deep. He squinted, feeling as if one side of his face was swollen, had he gotten drunk and fallen? Where the hell was he again?

“Oh, that’s right.” He groaned answering his own question. “I’m at the hospital. How did I get here again? Where’s my boyfriend? Has anyone called him? I should call him and then my sister, they’ll worry if I don’t tell them before someone else does. Kageyama will hate being so bothered he has so much to focus on."

 

The woman who had been holding his hand was a nurse, she came into focus her face expressionless, she only half listened to him while checking his IV.

 

There were machines beeping to his left but the orange haired young man didn’t dare turn in their direction. His left side ached, and his head was pounding.

 

He took note of his arm it was bandaged, but not in a cast. His left leg was the same, he let out a worried breath. Then someone was flashing a light in his eyes, “Doctor he keeps asking for his uh, sister and boyfriend.” Hinata hated being talked about as if he weren't even in the room. So what if his mind was a bit foggy, he was still an adult.

 

“Can you tell me your name?” The doctor asked gently. Again with the familiarity, Hinata felt a chill run up his spine he didn't care to be looked down on or pitied.

 

“Hinata. Shoyo.” Shoyo replied trying to move away from the bright light flashing directly into his eyes, it wasn't helping his snowballing headache.

 

“Do you know where you are?” The doctor was was holding Shoyo's good hand rubbing a thumb over the back, the orange haired patient grimaced unable to pull away. 

 

“The hospital. I was in a car accident.”

 

“Shoyo what year is it?” This doctor was looking pointedly at Hinata, something in his mannerisms made Shoyo increasingly uncomfortable, as if this guy was hoping for something. Some kind of acknowledgement. Did he know this man? Were they friends?

 

“Do I know you?” He asked suddenly feeling a flash of unwanted touch. The doctor was young and his blond hair cut perfectly. His hesitation frightened Hinata. “Never mind. These are ridiculous questions! I’m not going to answer anything until someone gives me my phone. I need to call my boyfriend Kageyama is probably wondering why I haven't come home yet. Please tell me nothing broken or he’ll kill me if I can't spike.”

 

“Spike?” Another voice interrupted, this was one that Hinata knew. He smiled then frowned when he saw his friend.

 

“Kuroo! Kuroo? Why are you here, and what's up with that getup? You’re dressed like a doctor? Or is this part of your classes? Kenma said you were just starting med school-”

 

The genius surgeon had received the call that there had been an accident with his friend he had rushed straight from home with Kenma on his heels, the hospital had been more than willing to allow him to suit up. He was well known in the medical field as the miracle maker. His talents weren’t needed thankfully the young nurse had only bruises and few cracked ribs his dislocated shoulder was easy to set. He had lost a little blood due to his head injury but scans of the brain showed no swelling so a few stitches and they all waited for him to wake.

 

Now his other injuries were more apparent, and these were the more serious.

 

“Amnesia. “ Kenma whispered to himself, “What for how long?”

 

“They sedated him, he was visibly upset when he couldn’t remember the answers to questions. He kept asking for his phone, he wanted to call his sister. Then he asked if Tobio was on his way.” Kuroo ran a hand over his face, why did bad things happen to such good people?

 

“What happens if he wakes up again? What then? What do we tell Natsu? ” Kenma felt sick, his friend had gone through a lot the years before finishing college. First Shoyo had lost his mother to cancer, his father couldn’t deal with the loss and hung himself two weeks later. Na-chan and Shoyo only had each other, both parents had been only children.

 

Natsu was already staying in a dorm at school due to her mother's long hospitalizations her father had thought it best. However Kenma would tell Kuro that on one of the rare nights where his usually smiling and energetic Shoyo had overdone it with one too many drinks, Shoyo had confessed that his father had obviously planned to follow their mother from the beginning. Why else send Natsu away?

 

Kenma shook his head, rubbing his temples, he had too many observations running through him, clasping his eyes shut he could feel the years running just behind his lids. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and kick things.

 

Kageyama didn’t know why he allowed himself to be steered in the direction of the hospital, well this was indeed one way to get him to show up for autographs. He glared down at the crumpled business card. Jin probably had tossed it, idiots. He was surrounded by dum-

 

“Dumbass.” He heard a loud voice growl, he turned in the direction of two blonds, one boy and girl and by the looks of them they were definitely related. Daichi-san didn't look to happy when he saw the arguing duo. Why did the kid in glasses look so damn familiar?

 

“You pay attention! Where did he go!? You know dad is going to kill us for losing him!” Kageyama waited as Daichi was a few feet away. He could see the blond boy wore a middle school uniform and the other a high school. Neither looked very happy and the way they stood glaring at each other. But damn if the blond girl didn't make him think of someone too. This was annoying like a name at the tip of his tongue, and then the kid with glasses made a face. Frustrated already Kageyama gave up, so what if those two reminded him of someone irritating.  

 

“Oh, excuse me.” A kid bumped into him glancing across the parking lot of the hospital towards the arguing pair, he had been looking over the side of the police car. Kageyama could see the orange haired kid was avoiding the three, he was small where was this boy’s parents?

 

“Hey, playing hookie?” Kageyama didn’t know why he cared, or what made him ask.

Maybe it was the way the kid’s untamed orange hair reminded him of an equally mischievous young man.

 

The kid flashed a big grin, scratching the back of his head and shrugging, “No. School is out for the day. What about you? Why are you hanging out by a police car? Are you an undercover cop? You are really tall? Or are you a criminal? Whoa, are you a bank robber? Tsukki and I watched a movie last night where this guy wearing a hoodie stole a cop car just for fun and led a chase through the city.”

 

Kageyama stiffened again that smile it was so much like “Hinata?” and did the kid say Tsukki? Kageyama looked over at the two blond kids obviously siblings, the lanky one in the glasses, had to be this kid’s friend.

 

“Oh, hey no fair how do you know my name?” The kid looked at his school uniform as if his name was printed somewhere.  “Well. It doesn’t matter. I’m getting out of here. I refuse to give this place anymore of my blood. You better be careful too mister or they’ll trick you into getting a shot too! “

 

“If you hate shot’s so much then why the hell are you going towards the hospital entrance.”  The young boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Meat buns.”

 

“Meat buns?” Kageyama didn’t expect that answer but the all too familiar way it was said he had to stifle a laugh.

 

“You poor soul. You’ve never had the Hospital Meat buns? You’re missing out. Come on I’ll show you. “ Kageyama’s hand was taken without a second thought and he was pulled into the entrance of the hospital.

 

“Where’s your dad? Oi! Don’t pull, besides I’m a stranger. Didn’t your parents teach you to not take candy from strangers? Dumbass!” Kageyama didn’t have the heart to pull free, he allowed himself to be led into a hospital cafeteria left an empty table, while the young boy who was definitely not Shoyo made his way to the counter. Was this his ex's son? Hell if he wanted to meet the guy's wife! He should just get the hell out of there.

 

“You sit Mr. Frownie face. I will be right back.” the small boy directed.

 

The kid flashed an enduring smile at the older woman behind the counter. “Ah, my Na-chan. You are right on time, I saved some fresh ones for you.”

 

The young boy placed his money on the counter and she shook her head. “Nope. This time it’s my treat. You tell your dad to come eat more often. He’s getting too thin.”

 

“I sure will auntie.” the boy took the bag of buns and turned back to where he had left the old uncle with a frownie face. “Hey, uncle. Here. Take two. And find a reason to smile again. Pure heaven.” The boy bit into the bun his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks.

 

“Hey dumbass chew!” Kageyama pinched the kids cheeks, ignoring the mumbled comeback.

 

The kid was laughing swallowing the food in his mouth, “Ouch! That’s child abuse.”

 

“Na-Chan!” A tall blond kid in glasses came running over. “Where the hell-”

 

“Oh, great. I’m caught.” The orange haired kid sunk down in his chair, swallowing quickly.

 

“You bastard. You gave me a heart attack-I mean-I didn’t mean to say heart attack. “ The boy pushed his glasses nervously up his pointed nose, stumbling over his words, the orange haired kid only shook his head.

“Uncle Daichi is here.” The blond announced.

 

“No need to call the cops just because I refuse to see Dr. Vampire. And quit it Tsukki I hate it when you get weird about words.” The boy mumbled over a meatbun.

 

“He’s not a vampire you dumbass. He’s just keeping you healthy. And stop shoving those into your mouth-” Tsukki took the near empty bag of buns from the shorter boy.

 

“Make me.” Came the muffled reply. “Come on Na-chan. It’s only a few jabs, is it really so bad?”

 

“You do it then. I’m no ones pincushion. I’ve decided to call a halt to all these appointments. I’m healthy as an ox. Well, a shortish smallish ox...maybe more like a fox. Yeah.” The blond replica of Tobio’s old teammate made a similar frustrated face. This caused the man to nearly choke on his meatbun. Wait when had he started eating one?

 

“Well. Let the doctor do his job. He already approved you for trying out. But you have to go to your appointments.” The Tsukki replica stated in a very familiar bored tone.

 

Kageyama didn’t mean to be staring but the kid across from him had to be Tsukishima’s son, same last name. He had to be. Who in their right mind would marry Kei? That arrogant bastard! Wait. Then most certainly that would make the other kid, Hinata’s, this hurt. So the kid was most likely older than he looked. After all Shoyo had been the same way in high school. Well what a way to find out the truth, his ex boyfriend had found someone else, had gotten her pregnant and that was the true reason for their breakup.

 

All these years he had wondered why, and how Shoyo could just cut him off and end it. So uncharacteristically cold. Anger flashed through the already irritable Kageyama. Cheated on, well who cares now. It was the past and Shoyo could go to hell, Tobio cringed his heart falling like a rock into his stomach. Let the bastard be happy, or miserable, the Olympic medalist could really give a shit. Fucker most likely found a way to cheat while Kageyama was at the many training camps that Shoyo did not attend. Claiming he needed to run home or that his sister was not answering her phone so he needed to visit her dorm.

 

“Ka-Ka-Kageyama-Sama!” The blond was staring at a now standing Tobio.  “It’s you!!! “ The blond bowed deeply, his face white.

 

“Oh, Tsukki-chan you know this old guy?” The orange haired kid was back to stuffing his face.

 

“NA-CHAN!” Tsukki reprimanded his friend never taking his eyes off the towering giant in front of him. Even sitting Kageyama was tall, and the blond was in awe.

 

“You! It’s you! Number 3! I have your jersey. And a poster of you and your club’s roster is my prized possession. I nearly have the whole team’s autographs. I’m just missing number 11, yours and six. Na-chan pinch me I think i’m dreaming.” The young blond bumped his shoulder into the confused friend now standing next to him. This was weird, Kageyama was thrown by Kei's twin looking excited about something.

 

“You’re not. “ came the bored reply around another mouth full of meat bun. “He’s a volleyball player? The one on your wall number three? Hmm, he doesn't look like much of a player. He’s tall sure-” Hinata Natsu was chopping on another bun before Tsukki snatched it from him.

 

“Baka! Show some respect! He’s the top setter in all Japan, number one!” He forced his friend to bow his head.

"I thought you just said he was number three?" The other boy grumbled into the table. 

 

“Kageyama!” Daichi winced, interrupting whatever was going on. “You’ve met the boys.” Daichi felt sick, did Tobio know now? The secret Hinata had hid, Daichi had been there for that breakup, for the days that Hinata threw himself into raising a sickly baby, mourning his sister and the loss of his first and last love. Fuck what a mess!

 

“Daichi-senpai. No disrespect but I’m going home. I have a life in the city-I don’t want to play this game. Whatever this is." The setter hissed gesturing to the two arguing boys and himself.

 

“Tadakei please let Akiteru-san know you are with Natsu. Natsu, Suga-san will take you both to Tsukki’s. Shoyo your Dad Has a training, they don't let him use his phone so as soon as he can he’ll call.”

 

“Uncle! You know-he called you Senpai?” Tsukki said in awe, Daichi smiled still in his police officer uniform. He remembered when that was enough to gain such a look from his little nephew. Kids really grew too fast it wasn’t fair, and he was feeling older and older today.

 

“Didn’t I tell you. This guy was a first year when I was captain of the Karasuno Volleyball team.” this got Tsukki’s attention. Young Tadakei looked as if he was about to pass out, even Kageyama found it hard to hold back a grin. Tadakei, so maybe not Kei's child but his brother's.

 

“Tadakei! BREATHE!” Hinata rolled his eyes, patting his friend hard on the back.

 

Then something came to the shorter boy “Wait. Then you must know my father. He also played for Karasuno with Uncle Daichi and Suga. He coaches now. You know what they say _‘ they who can’t do teach.’_ ” The young orange haired boy rolled his eyes but there was a small grin on his face. Kageyama and Daichi both stiffened the taller Tobio stood up quickly ready to leave. So Hinata hadn’t even mentioned him, this was not how Kageyama wanted spend his day. Fuck memory lane, and fuck Hinata Shoyo.

 

“Dad never talks about it. I know he loves to watch Volleyball. He’s so short like me, he must have been awful.” Natsu giggled into his hand, “We’re going to surprise him with our jump spike attack! “ This announcement was said with such confidence, once again the Olympic setter had a flash of Hinata saying something similar. Tsukki nodded his eyes never leaving the tall giant of a man with dark hair and a permanent scowl. The blond wondered if it would take him very long to imitate and improve that look.

 

“Boys. It’s time to get going. Natsu you will go to your appointment if I have to cuff you and drag you myself. “ The orange haired boy frowned not looking up at the officer.

 

“ Wait. Uncle. I’ve tried calling my dad and he’s not answering will he be there too?” The boy frowned,tugging at the bottom of his school uniform. 

 

“He uh, has important training in fact his phone broke and he told me he has to maybe go away for a couple days. But Akiteru will be happy to have you since aunt Saeko is gone to the city. She should be back later tonight. You know how easily he gets lonely.”

 

“We aren’t children. If he needs to spend the night he can.” Tadakei rolled his eyes and Kageyama couldn’t keep a sudden laugh in. ** _THERE. THAT_** , that was the Tsukishima Kei he had known in high school. Same bored face, and superior disposition however something didn’t seem right.

 

Kageyama knew a lie when he heard it, something was wrong, the boys bowed and the blonde young man said a formal goodbye before dragging his charge toward an appointment. The boy didn’t look sick, why was he seeing a doctor at the hospital? Natsu was small but no smaller than Shoyo had been at that age, in fact the kid was a spitting image. It hurt to look at him and at the same time Kageyama couldn’t look away.

 

Kageyama followed the cop ahead of him “So where’s his wife?”

 

“ Whose? Shoyo's? He Doesn't have one. Natsu died in a car accident shortly after gifting Shoyo a nephew and now his son. He’s been raising him since. Just please follow me. I’ll answer all your questions.“ Daichi-san suddenly looked so tired and Kageyama did as the man said. 

 

**__•__ **

 

“So you're saying if I explain the passing time he’ll let it go and snap out of this state he’s in?” The tall setter was angry, he was pissed, his questions hadn’t been completely answered and to top it off he was being scowled at by Kuroo and that cat eyed pudding head Kenma. When had Natsu passed? He was never told. Why hadn’t he been told!? And even though he and Shoyo had been done these years, Natsu had been like a sister to him, he would have gone to her funeral. He would have mourned her, his chest ached now and he fought back the boiling anger over her loss. 

He would have held a sobbing and broken Shoyo, because the orange haired kid would have been so broken, that was his last living relative. Natsu, with her wild orange hair in a messy ponytail, she would jump on his shoulders and demand to be carried. She was a sister to him, one he never had, she was small and rambunctious, and some heart condition had taken her life?   She had died the night he had gone away to training camp, had gone off to the ready for the Olympics. “Oh! Shoyo you idiot!” He growled under his breath.

 

Kageyama was disgusted and still reeling from the fact his ex broke up with him so he wouldn't be tied down. Did Hinata have such lack of faith in Tobio as a fiance, did he think that he would hate Shoyo for taking on the responsibility of a child? Why! Why hadn’t he said anything!? Tobio would have followed Shoyo anywhere! Anywhere! Even if it meant quitting volleyball and becoming something else. Raising a child in the country instead of the city, why didn’t Shoyo at least give him a choice!?

 

His anger disappeared once he entered that hospital room. The young orange haired boy flashed the setter a wide loving smile before wincing at the action. _Dumbass._

 

“Tobio! Did you cut your hair? Can we go home now?” The Olympian setter winced, he wanted answers, but at the same time, seeing Hinata there bruised but optimistic. The idiot still had the bright smile, and messy orange hair. Blood stained the edges but he was looking excited and relieved. All the anger and years seemed to fall away for a moment and Kageyama Tobio kneeled at his ex boyfriend’s bedside his hands taking the smaller one nearest him.

 

“Yes. If they are through. You dumbass. Yes.” He replied gruffly his voice suddenly, forgetting what he had been told to do. He was supposed to explain he wasn’t Hinata’s boyfriend, that they broke up, that he had hit his head and that Natsu-Natsu was gone. Damn he felt hot tears well up, he would be a liar if he said he hadn’t given the siblings a thought or two these last few years. Especially when he passed a park or heard and ice cream truck. FUCK!

 


	2. tell you i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some much is going on, Kageyama is trying to keep track of everything. Enter Suga, cool headed and ready to mediate. And who is this Dr. Soma why so possessive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your support!!!! This is shorter but after that long opening you deserve it!!! now open for promps please send to me via my fanfiction space on tumblr :)

Kageyama left the room, the blond doctor wanting to ‘have a word’ with him. The taller man rolled his eyes and scowled. “Don’t you understand what your role was? I thought you had a life to get back to, Mr. Big Shot city boy!”

 

Kageyama didn’t expect a personal attack like this, “ You don’t know what you’ve done. You can be doing more harm than good. I don’t know why you said what you did, but you aren’t leaving here with Shoyo. I’ll call security, I happen to know he is close friends with a couple of well connected police officers.” The blond was straightening now, trying to meet Kageyama’s scowl straight on without flinching,but people always flinched.

 

“He’s leaving, besides the last time he was told exactly what you want me to say he had to be sedated, he’s obviously not ready to hear that all at once. He needs to be eased into it, besides Doctor-”

 

“Soma, Dr. Soma.” The blond growled pointing at his plastic ID badge on his left shoulder.

 

“Whatever. It’s not your concern.”

 

“It is. You obviously are looking for revenge on Shoyo. You aren’t the warmest person, I can see that. I’ve heard about you, King of the court.  Even on Japan’s national team you treat people like pawns. I won't let you leave here with Shoyo. He doesn’t deserve that. Whatever there was between you two is obviously over or he wouldn’t have been in that taxi. He would have been with you talking about the charity. Now he doesn't know who he really is, doesn’t know how much time has passed. His injuries aren’t severe but who knows if his memories will return or if he’ll remember his own son!”

 

“What!” a small voice gasped just from behind the two arguing adults. Dr. Soma paled clasping his eyes shut he swore under his breath.

“My dad. Where is my dad. I want to see him.” The orange haired boy demanded looking from Kageyama to Soma his voice shaking and wide eyes tearful. 

“Natsu-kun. “ The idiot doctor tried to approach the boy but Kageyama could see the boy was ready to run, instinct had himself placed behind the confused child.

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled as the white coat doctor tried to place a hand on the boy’s trembling shoulders.

 

“Natsu, don’t get upset-” The doctor tried to place his hands on the boy's small shoulders, Natsu only stepped back out of reach.

 

“He’s hurt. He’s been in an accident?” He doesn’t know me?”  The boy didn’t run, instead he put a hand to his chest and to Kageyama’s absolute horror the boy fell to his knees wheezing. "He's hurt. How bad? It's bad. Right. Really bad?"

 

“Natsu.” Dr. Soma kept his voice stern but not frantic, he was calm placing a hand on the boy’s small shoulder. “Natsu. Breath. Deep breaths.”

 

“Don’t touch me! I want my father! Where is he?” The boy gasped.  Kageyama could see the boy’s lips turning blue and the idiot doctor wasn’t helping.

 

He kneeled down pushing the doctor's hands from the boy. The taller man set himself between Soma and the obviously panicking child. He cupped the kid’s face with his large hands, “He doesn’t remember me. Is he going to die like she did? I’ll be alone. He’s not supposed to die before me.” The whispered statement startled Kageyama and the tears made his stomach turn. 

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama spoke as if he was talking to one of his spikers or blockers except gentler if that was possible in such a tone.

 

“Your father is temporarily sick and injured. He is most certainly not going to die. He’s hurt, I could take you to see him, but first I need your help. You breaking down like a cry baby is not going to help the situation.” Kageyama held the boy's wide stare with his own calm blue eyes. 

 

“You bastard! He’s just a child! He’s sick!” Soma snapped. 

 

Kageyama ignored the doctor, he guessed as much, the way the boy had clutched his chest, was this why Shoyo was trying to get athletes to support the charity, the play on words Courtzone. Like corazon in spanish, CORAZON was the word for heart.

 

“I’m not a kid, I’ll be a first year next year in high school. “ The kid’s color was returning and Kageyama released the boy’s face, the blue tint leaving his lips. “I am not a cry baby either.”

 

“Prove it.” Kageyama replied ignoring the hiss from Dr. Soma. The young boy smiled that bright signature smile that could light a building. There was a pain in his own chest, he could see Shoyo’s likeness but knowing this child was Natsu’s, he saw more of her than her brother. He held his breath, not wanting to remember how she would hide timidly behind her brother when Kageyama would come over. How she was slow to trust that the tall setter wasn’t there to hurt Shoyo.

 

She had been more serious than the two siblings, always receiving high marks in all her classes, something her brother could never hope to attain. Did her son think he was going to die? Had he resolved himself to it secretly, his fear being left alone in this life, damn what had Tobio gotten himself into. Natsu was always so suspicious of Kageyama’s intentions. Now his plans for revenge were being put on hold, it seemed he couldn’t steal his ex away to the city as he planned.

 

“We can remind him of who he is together. Slowly. Right?” The setter helped the boy stand and straighten his school uniform.

 

“Right. Besides you don’t even know where we live old man. And it’s weird that you know my dad. “ Kageyama felt the tension leaving the young boy, although the kid's voice was still a little shaky. 

 

“We went to school together. I knew your mother as well.” Kageyama couldn’t help but add this brightened the boy’s smile once more.

 

“Really! Dad doesn’t talk about her often.” Kageyama felt an ache in his own chest, was it heartburn? Something he ate? The meat buns from earlier perhaps? Sentiment wasn’t usually his thing but somehow he felt like yelling, and crying.

 

“You have an impressive scowl uncle.” Natsu wiped at his eyes with the back of his arm. 

 

“Don’t call me uncle.” the setter grumbled.

 

“Old man?” Kageyama raised his eyebrow, the boy just laughed his cheeks growing pink from the action. “Fine, then what do I call you?”

 

“Dumbass!” Kuroo couldn’t hold his anger back, he had just talked to Dr. Soma and seeing his nephew near the bastard pissed him off beyond reason. Kenma was in the room with Shoyo trying to convince the young nurse to come home with the two of them for the time being, however Shoyo was dead set on going home, with Kageyama.

 

Kageyama made sure Natsu wasn’t in the way of the scuffle that was about to commence, that bastard doctor looking so self assured behind Kuroo.

 

However the old Nekoma rival never reached Kageyama, he was cut off by gray haired man dressed in a rather impressive blue police officer’s uniform.

 

“This isn’t the time nor the place.” Sugawara Koushi, stood between Kageyama and the angry ex Ace of Nekoma. Natsu was holding Kageyama’s wrist, the boy barely came to the tall setter’s waist. What did the national team feed their players?

 

“You can’t be on his side. He’s up to something.” The ex ace hissed. “I don’t trust him Suga. He can’t be trusted.”  

 

“We made him part of this, it’s only fair. Besides think of what's best for Shoyo? For Natsu-chan.”

 

“This is absurd!” The Doctor growled from over Kuroo's shoulder. 

 

“Stop fighting!” Natsu growled. “I thought you were adults. Dad hates fighting.”  

 

Kageyama felt the boys cold grip tighten on his own wrist, something was wrong, “Shoyo?” Kageyama heard himself say without hesitation, he caught the boy before he hit the ground. The child was lighter than a feather. He realized too late his mistake, but damn if the kid wasn't a replica of a certain ball of sunshine.

 

“You bastard!” Kuroo rushed further, pulling the stethoscope from around Dr. Soma’s neck, the blond cursed irritable but said nothing more.

 

Kageyama was instructed to take the boy to an empty room just to his left. He hurried and did as he was told, the boy wasn’t responding to his name, his skin had a tinge of gray once more.

 

“You had to upset him!” Kageyama growled and the idiot in the white coat with the tamed black hair put a hand up to silence him, lifting Natsu’s uniform revealing an angry scar running from the boy’ upper chest to just below his sternum.  Kuroo listened and nodded, everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath as well waiting for the nodd.

 

“He’s fine, no irregularity, just over stimulation for the day. He needs rest.” The surgeon exhaled the breath he had been holding.

 

Kageyama made his way over to an empty chair and sat himself in it, his long legs stretching out in front of him.

 

It was then that Kenma stormed in, it was almost amusing to see the dark haired Kurroo start to say something before his short lover grabbed him by his arm pulling him from the room. “A word.” he snapped.

 

Kageyama watched in shock, this pudding head was not the same one he remembered fourteen years ago. This Kenma was more assertive and almost scary, Kuroo shot Kageyama a harsh glare saying ‘ this is not over’

 

Kageyama was left alone with Hinata, the boy Natsu slept apparently he had an active day and tired himself out. The shock of his father was scary for the third year middle school kid. Kageyama briefly wondered who the boy’s father was, his biological father, he didn't dare ask. Somehow it didn’t matter.


	3. You don't know how lovely you are  (Nice kill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, don't know how lovely you are. The Hinata's are easy going. There is something that Shoyo reveals a little about the past. Some things never change.

Kageyama left the room, the blond doctor wanting to _‘have a word’_ with him. The taller man rolled his eyes and scowled. “Don’t you understand what your role was? I thought you had a life to get back to, Mr. Big Shot city boy!”

 

Kageyama didn’t expect a personal attack like this, “ You don’t know what you’ve done. You can be doing more harm than good. I don’t know why you said what you did, but you aren’t leaving here with Shoyo. I’ll call security, I happen to know he is close friends with a couple of well connected police officers.” The blond was straightening now, trying to meet Kageyama’s scowl straight on without flinching,but people always flinched.

 

“He’s leaving, besides the last time he was told exactly what you want me to say he had to be sedated, he’s obviously not ready to hear that all at once. He needs to be eased into it, besides Doctor-” Kageyama was angry, and something in him didn't want to leave Shoyo with this guy. Why did he use Shoyo's name so casualy? Were they friends?

 

“Soma, Dr. Soma.” The blond growled pointing at his plastic ID badge on his left shoulder.

 

“Whatever. It’s not your concern. So fuck off. It's his choice to go home."

 

“It is. You obviously are looking for revenge on Shoyo. You aren’t the warmest person, I can see that. I’ve heard about you, King of the court.  Even on Japan’s national team you treat people like pawns. I won't let you leave here with Shoyo. He doesn’t deserve that. Whatever there was between you two is obviously over or he wouldn’t have been in that taxi. He would have been with you talking about the charity. Now he doesn't know who he really is, doesn’t know how much time has passed. His injuries aren’t severe but who knows if his memories will return if he’ll remember his own nephew!”

 

“What!” a small voice gasped just from behind the two arguing adults. Dr. Soma paled clasping his eyes shut he swore under his breath.

“My dad. Where is my dad? I want to see him.” The orange haired boy with the wild hair pleaded and once more the olympic setter was reminded of a younger Shoyo. 

"My dad. I need to see him!" the boy now demanded looking from Kageyama to Soma, “Natsu-kun. “ The idiot doctor tried to approach the boy but Kageyama could see the boy was ready to run, instinct had Tobio wanting to calm the kid. Shoyo always had similar looks right before a panic attack. 

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled as the white coat doctor tried to place a hand on the boy’s trembling shoulders.

 

“Natsu, don’t get upset. You have to stay calm or-" The doctor inched forward. 

 

“He’s hurt. He’s been in an accident?” He doesn’t know me?” The boy didn’t run, instead he put a hand to his chest and to Kageyama’s absolute horror the boy fell to his knees wheezing.

 

“Natsu.” Dr. Soma kept his voice stirn but not frantic, he was calm placing a hand on the boy’s small shoulder. “Natsu. Breath. Deep breaths.”

 

“Don’t touch me! I want my father! Where is he.” The boy gasped.  Kageyama could see the boy’s lips turning blue and the idiot doctor wasn’t helping.

 

He kneeled down and cupped the kid’s face with his large hands, “He doesn’t remember me. Is he going to die like she did? I’ll be alone. He’s not supposed to die before me.” The whispered statement startled Kageyama.

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama spoke as if he was talking to one of his spikers or blockers except gentler if that was possible in such a tone.

 

“Your father is temporarily sick and injured. He is most certainly not going to die. He’s hurt, I could take you to see him, but first I need your help. You breaking down like a cry baby is not going to help the situation.”

 

“You bastard! He’s just a child! He’s sick!” Both men were kneeling, a nurse approached but Kageyama waved her away. His open scowl dared anyone to interrupt. 

 

Kageyama ignored the doctor, he guessed as much, the way the boy had clutched his chest, was this why Shoyo was trying to get athletes to support the charity, the play on words Courtzone. Like corazon in spanish, CORAZON was the word for heart.

 

“I’m not a kid, I’ll be a first year next year in highschool. “ The kid’s color was returning and Kageyama released the boy’s face, the blue tint leaving his lips. “I am not a cry baby either.” He said this as he scrubbed at his watery eyes. 

 

“Prove it.” Kageyama replied ignoring the hiss from Dr. Soma. The young boy smiled that bright signature smile that could light a building. There was a pain in his own chest, he could see Shoyo’s likeness but knowing this child was Natsu’s, he saw more of her than her brother. He held his breath, not wanting to remember how she would hide timidly behind her brother when Kageyama would come over. How she was slow to trust that the tall setter wasn’t there to hurt Shoyo.

 

She had been more serious than the two siblings, always receiving high marks in all her classes, something her brother could never hope to attain. Did her son think he was going to die? Had he resolved himself to it secretly, his fear being left alone in this life, damn what had Tobio gotten himself into? Natsu was always so suspicious of Kageyama’s intentions. Now his plans for revenge were being put on hold, it seemed he couldn’t steal his ex away to the city as he planned.

 

“We can remind him of who he is together. Slowly. Right?” The setter helped the boy stand and straighten his school uniform.

 

“Right. Besides you don’t even know where we live old man. And it’s weird that you know my dad. He never talks about anyone. Unless it's to swear at Uncle Kei.“

 

“We went to school together. I knew your mother as well.” Kageyama couldn’t help but add this brightened the boy’s smile once more.

 

“Really! Dad doesn’t talk about her often.” Kageyama felt an ache in his own chest, was it heartburn? Something he ate? The meatbuns from earlier perhaps? Sentiment wasn’t usually his thing but somehow he felt like yelling, and crying.

 

“You have an impressive scowl uncle.”The young boy sniffed. 

“Don’t call me uncle.” Tobio grumbled. 

“Old man?” Kageyama raised his eyebrow, the boy just laughed his cheeks growing pink from the action. “Fine, then what do I call you?”

 

“Dumbass!” Kuroo couldn’t hold his anger back, he had just talked to Dr. Soma and seeing his nephew near the bastard pissed him off beyond reason. Kenma was in the room with Shoyo trying to convince the young nurse to come home with the two of them for the time being. However Shoyo was dead set on going home, with Kageyama. The rooster haired man was snarling his fists balled at his side. Natsu took a step back, Kageyama instinctively put an arm around the young boy. 

 

Kageyama made sure Natsu wasn’t in the way of the scuffle that was about to commence, that bastard doctor looking so self assured behind Kuroo.

 

However the old Nekoma rival never reached Kageyama, he was cut off by gray haired man dressed in a rather impressive blue police officer’s uniform.

 

“This isn’t the time nor the place.” Sugawara Koshi, stood between Kageyama and the angry ex Ace of Nekoma. Natsu was holding Kageyama’s wrist, the boy barely came to the tall setter’s waist. What did the national team feed their players?

 

“You can’t be on his side. He’s up to something.” The ex ace hissed. “I don’t trust him Suga. He can’t be trusted.”  

 

“We made him part of this, it’s only fair. Besides think of what's best for Shoyo? For Natsu-chan.”

 

“This is absurd!” Kuroo fumed, turning to Suga with fire in his eyes. Had the silver haired man gone insane? This was a vulnerable Shoyo they were talking about, didn't he remember how broken Shoyo had been. 

 

“Stop fighting!” Natsu growled. He took a deep breath, his eyes semi glazed over. “I thought you were adults. Dad hates fighting.”  

 

Kageyama felt the boys cold grip tighten on his own wrist before going slack, something was wrong, “Shoyo?” Kageyama heard himself say without hesitation, he caught the boy before he hit the ground. The child was lighter than a feather. He realized too late his mistake, but damn if the kid wasn't a replica of a certain ball of sunshine.

 

“You bastard!” Kuroo rushed further, pulling the stethoscope from around Dr. Soma’s neck, the blond cursed irritable but said nothing more.

 

Kageyama was instructed to take the boy to an empty room just to his left. He hurried and did as he was told, the boy wasn’t responding to his name, his skin had a tinge of gray once more.

 

“You had to upset him!” Kageyama growled and the idiot in the white coat with the tamed black hair put a hand up to silence him, lifting Natsu’s uniform revealing an angry scar running from the boy’ upper chest to just below his sternum.  Kuroo listened and nodded, everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath as well waiting for the nodd.

 

“He’s fine, no irregularity, just over stimulation for the day.He needs rest.”

 

Kageyama made his way over to an empty chair and sat himself in it, his long legs stretching out in front of him. "This is not how I saw my day going." he grumbled. 

 

It was then that Kenma stormed in, it was almost amusing to see the dark haired Kuroo start to say something before his short lover grabbed him by his arm pulling him from the room. “A word.” he snapped.

 

Kageyama watched in shock, this pudding head was not the same one he remembered fourteen years ago. This Kenma was more assertive and almost scary, Kuroo shot Kageyama a harsh glare saying _‘ this is not over’_

 

Kageyama was left alone with Hinata, the boy Natsu slept apparently he had an active day and tired himself out. The shock of his father was scary for the third year middle school kid. Kageyama briefly wondered who the boy’s father was, his biological father, he didnt dare ask. Somehow it didn’t matter. He could see how much Hinata loved this child, could tell he was in want for nothing. He had listened to a few whispered conversations from the nurses standing outside the room.

 

Hinata worked two jobs and still managed to coach volleyball and be there for his son, for his appointments and consults.

 

“Why didn’t you rely on me?” Again Kageyama felt his anger flare up.

 

“Kageyama?” Hinata Shoyo broke his line of thought once more by simply being there and speaking.

 

“Shoyo?” The tired Athlete stood up, his ex boyfriend was in a wheelchair, his left arm was in a sling, and leg bruised but in a soft brace.

 

“Kenma told me where I could find you.”

“That guy. What is it with you two. Isn’t he married still to that idiot-” Shoyo sighed with a small blush, and his signature grin. Although Kageyama could see this pained the smaller man’s bruised face.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you. To have Kenma and Kuroo. Apparently all of you have been helping me raise my nephew.”

 

“Don’t be too angry with Kenma. He’s always there with a text. He’s learning to be more as he puts it _‘human’_ and less anxious. He’s come so far, he loves Kuroo and if they can make it past the idea that they’re going to in a same sex relationship then Kenma will make it. He’s shy you know, scared he’ll lose what friends he’s made. Thinks he’s not good enough for Kuroo. Somehow I feel like this is different now, like they’re roles are reversed. Did I miss something? You don’t have a hidden wife some where do you Tobio?” The pain in Hinata’s eyes cut through any anger that had surfaced, he pushed it all down. Moving to take his ex’s face in his hands, gently “No. I can promise I have no wife hidden away in a closet. Only you.” he smiled sadly.

 

“And as for those two. You obviously forgot but we went to their wedding. They eloped, rather Kuroo kidnapped that poor Kenma and forced him into saying yes.”

 

“It wasn’t forced.” Kuroo grumbled coming into the room, he glared at Kageyama.

“Kenma said we can’t stay at Shoyo’s house with you two, to supervise. However, I expect you to keep your hands to yourself Pedoyama.”

 

“I am not a child.” Hinata rolled his eyes.  “And don’t forget I know about your first kiss. With Kenma. If you want to talk age. How old was he 12 or was he 13 no maybe-”

 

Kuroo turned bright red, “Hey! Okay! Fine. You can go home with Pervyama. But know I am here if you need. Your phone it’s here.”

 

Kuroo reached into Hinata’s pocket, he heard the irritated huff from Kageyama and the sudden giggle from his friend caught off guard. “That tickled.”

 

“You have my phone in here so you can reach me and my hotel is here as well as Kenma's. At least he’s taking time off from work. He’s been researching endlessly since-”

 

“Dad. Uncle!” Natsu sprang up without hesitation,  Kageyama was there to catch him before he fell out of bed first.

 

“Calm now Natsu. Remember.” Kageyama whispered low, for more the kids sake than anyone else's. “We don’t want to upset your dad right? You promised to help me.” The boy nodded. “Ok, trust me? We bonded over meat buns.” the boy flashed a bright smile that Kageyama knew all to well. He really shouldn’t hang around here too long, shouldn’t get attached to this dream that wasn’t his future. He wasn’t a family man, he wasn’t platonic or monotonous let alone monogamous. He was sex, and desire he was moving on to the next target to the next set to the the next spiker, they kept up with him not vice versa. 

However this child looked into his eyes with open trust and pure innocence he felt his heart squeeze and something in him start to crumble. “Alright so follow my lead.” the boy nodded and took the now offered pinky promise.

 

Hinata was always so big on this action, it was instinct, muscle memory really not nostalgia for Kageyama the King of the Court.

 

Kuroo grinned seeing his nephew, knowing he had Kageyama now. Kenma had said to stay out of it but the text messages in Shoyo’s phone would raise questions with the young injured nurse and now his nephew would make it difficult as he always did for anyone to be close to Shoyo.

 

“Dad.” Natsu took a nervous step forward, his bare feet cold on the hospital floor, his eyes brimmed with tears taking in the superficial damage to his father’s face.  Then taking in the sling and brace, although Shoyo was dressed in his own clothes, something someone had collected for him, most likely Suga or Daichi, he looked smaller. More fragile.

 

“He’s alright. You should have seen how many volleyballs this idiot took to the face in high school. " Kageyama tried to ease the tension but his voice came out gruff. 

 

“Mostly yours. Bakayama.” Shoyo grumbled uncomfortably his non-injured hand itching the back of his head shyly.

 

“You-actually played?” Tsukki’s evil twin broke the reunion up.

 

“Glasses! You shrank!” Kuroo knowing damn well it was the nephew not the uncle,  still tousled the kid’s blond hair throwing a head back and laughing at the face that so perfectly perfected and passed down. The famous  _Tsukishima Kei scowl_.

 

“Touch me again and I’ll shout for security. That some perv is trying to play doctor with me in the patient room.” The young Tsukki huffed. 

 

Kuroo still laughed, “I miss your uncle please tell him I said hello. Shoyo, I leave you to these guys. I take it Tsukki the protector will be escorting you home. He has been instructed to keep Daichi and Suga on speed dial.”

 

“Then Shoyo wont need this.” Kageyama took the mobile from his ex that sat forgotten in the redhead’s lap.  He knew the game Kuroo was playing and in this chess game he was ahead. Moving to push all pawns off the board. But what was his end game? Revenge? What? Pity? Was he here to help?

 

“Tsukki?” Shoyo tilted his head staring at the middle schooler, the kid was tall he’d make for a great blocker if he had skill, by the scowl he had some fortitude and arrogance for sure.

 

So this was Tsukki Kei’s nephew, some things were just amazing. What happened to Tsukishima? He wasn’t seen at the college level and after Kenma and Kuroo were married Kageyama couldn’t remember ever seeing the guy again.

 

“Of course he played.” Kuroo tossed over his shoulder, he jumped higher than anyone, Kenma was the heart and brain of our team at Nekoma, you’re looking at the freak quick there side by side today only folks.”

 

Kageyama smiled, “Only because work keeps me away from helping out when you coach.” Kageyama grumbled. “I WON AN OLYMPIC GOLD MEDAL ! What more does he want from-”

 

The blond, and both Hinata’s were staring at him like he just grew another head.

 

“You are so awesome! I have so many questions thank you for letting me spend the night!” Tadakei bowed deeply.

 

“Well aren’t we the group.” Shoyo smiled grimacing at the pain it caused his lip. “And you, you really look a lot like my sister. “ Shoyo reached out and ruffled the orange disheveled hair of the young boy. “I can’t believe she’s gone. I feel like it was just yesterday I spoke to her on the phone, she had something important to say. She isn’t much for talk these days. And she probably stopped coming back home because her selfish brother wasn’t paying her much attention like I should. Then I would have known she was kicked out of school, and working.” Kageyama didn't know that. When had that happened? “You! Though, I hope I’m, better than I was with her.”

 

“Yes Dad, you make me eat all my vegetables, brush my teeth and wear the dreaded coat outside even in summer.”

 

  
“This is  embarrassingly true.”  Tsukki pushed his glasses up his nose.

 

Hinata laughed seeing the serious looks on everyone's face, maybe he wasn’t such a shit dad.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

“Sure, why not we all send a picture to dear old Uncle Kenma and Kuro-chan.” Kageyama offered taking out Hinata's phone. 

 

“As long as I never have to call him that.” Tsukki bristled. 

 

“Tsukki be nice, the two are my god uncles.”

 

“Look kid take it from me, it’ll annoy the shit out of Kuroo if we send this, so big smiles.” Kageyama positioned himself to Shoyo’s left, crouching down sure to turn the camera to face them, Tsukki stood behind the wheelchair an arm around Natsu who was smiling big giving a peace sign. They crowded in on the injured and sore patient but somehow Kageyama  felt this was good medicine, as well as a way to get back at the annoying doctor or surgeon.

 

“Say...nice kill”

 

“NICE KILL”

  



	4. I had to find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to find you. Almost found out...Hinata isn't as slow as Kageyama thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for following!!!!

Kageyama entered the house he remembered all to well, this was Shoyo’s home this had always been a home for him as well. His childhood home had been cold and such an emotionally sterile environment, unlike Shoyo’s, even after he lost his parents there was warmth.

 

Kageyama felt Shoyo’s golden eyes on him and he cleared his throat, “We’re home.” He laughed scooping the shorter orange haired man up in his arms princess style carrying him over the threshold, this had everyone even the ever stoic Tsukishima laughing.

 

He gently sat Hinata down on the couch, nothing had changed much except pictures of Shoyo and Natsu were everywhere. Baby pictures of  Natsu lined the walls and even a few pictures of Hinata’s sister always smiling, so many smiling moments that Tobio wasn’t allowed to be apart of.

 

“I think it’s time for another pain pill.” Natsu looked at his dad, Tobio agreed, the car ride hadn’t been too taxing although there were quite a  few pot holes on the back country roads. Kageyama had yelled abuse at the poor taxi driver the whole way home. Shoyo insisted they tip the poor frazzled man double. 

 

Hinata actually biked from home to school, just as he had when they were in high school. This placed was warm smelling of home cooked meals and nights stayed in watching variety shows and falling asleep in front of the television.

 

“I’ll cook something if you’re hungry but be warned you’re the cook and I haven’t gotten any better.” Kageyama offered suddenly feeling nervous. 

 

Tsukki handed a pill with some water to Natsu’s dad and Natsu retrieved a pillow placing it behind his dad’s back.

 

Kageyama stopped looking around, it was pissing him off, he none to gently swiveled Hinata’s legs onto the coach forgetting about the brace his ex winced and Tobio apologized. Quickly coming to his senses he kneeled down and took the non splinted hand of the smaller man and kissed the bruised knuckles.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kageyama sat down on the couch, the kids had already gone up to bed and Shoyo was high as a kite on his pain medications. He was falling asleep and Kageyama decided to go through the his ex’s phone. Most messaging was done between Kenma and Shoyo.

 

He did find some from doctor Soma and it irritated him, so he was right. Soma wanted more from Hinata. That bastard and his sickeningly sweet text messages, subtle hints at being more than friends. And there were other messages about Natsu, reassurances that the boy was healthy

 

The Olympian put the phone down seeing the message between Kenma and Shoyo, had Kageyama only seen him, they would be talking right now or would they? It was confusing and the setter sat on the couch with a beer and decided to make himself a bed, he couldn’t sleep next to Shoyo it would be wrong to do what they used to. Especially with two young boys always watching their every move.

 

**_~0~_ **

****

“Hey Tsukki.” Natsu sat up, “Will you come up here?” The other boy obliged taking his usual spot next to the orange haired boy. The blond was used to having the smaller Natsu curl up next to him burying his head in Tadakei’s thin chest. Today was no different, he hugged the smaller body. Hoping that they would never outgrow this embrace, “Help me.” His friend mumbled into his chest, causing him to blush. Tadakei didn't understand these new feelings that he was starting to have ever since hitting their third year in middle school. Warmth started to spread to his stomach and as he recited the line of emperors of Japan, the warmth spread no lower.

 

“Help you with what?” Tadakei sat up putting a pillow over his lap, his friend just took it as an invitation to put his head in Tsukki’s lap. The blond froze forcing himself to count the many wives of each emperor.

 

“Help me get these two back together. Dad never speaks about him, but I’ve seen pictures hidden away. My dad looked so happy talking to Kageyama-san. And he’s injured! He deserves to be happy and I know I’m the reason he’s not. But I think I can give this to him.”

 

“It’s not your fault. Adults are complex Natsu. Look at my dad and Uncle they don’t talk but I’m named after my uncle and his husband. Tadashi and Kei, Tadakei.  Adults are weird.  What if they broke up for a reason. Something serious, we don’t know if we can trust this guy. I mean I am a big fan but what if there's a reason Uncle Kuroo or Kenma don’t like Kageyama-san? What if he did something bad a long time ago?”

 

“What if it was me.” Natsu said softly, “I mean they broke up around the same time I was born. What if he hates me?”

 

‘No one could hate you. And if they did I would light them on fire.” Tsukki pulled the other boy now sitting up to his chest. “You are funny and kind, soft hearted to a fault but there's nothing about you no one could not love. That’s why I have to keep watch.  Just tell me what we need to do, and I’ll do my best to help. The rest will be up to your dad and his ex boyfriend.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kageyama woke to his own mobile ringing and a not so heavy but rather warm weight on his chest, a very familiar yet unfamiliar weight. 

 

The weight was in the form of an orange haired man wearing the pajamas he helped him into, his brace was heavy against Kageyama’s thigh and his arm was still in a brace but not in the sling the young man wasn’t even wearing it.

 

"Shoyo dammit.” Kageyama muttered answering his phone without moving the sleeping figure, how the hell did he make it down the steps without hurting himself.

 

“I dreamed you disappeared. I couldn’t sleep until I was touching you. I had to be sure you were still here.” The other man whispered sleepily eyes still closed. 

 

Kageyama swallowed hard and answered his phone, “Kageyama-”

 

The voice on the other end was upset, the setter kept his tone clipped and slid the smaller body off of him. He needed to take this privately, Jin’s voice carried and he didn’t want to upset Shoyo.

 

Kageyama didn't notice the Shoyo's own cellphone he dropped when standing, he went outside and shut the door behind him.

 

“Where the hell are you? And how dare you leave a message for me to pack a weeks worth of clothes with no other word as to where you are going or what you are up to. Tobio! Now spill.”

 

“You forget you are not my boyfriend or husband.” Tobio growled, the person on the other end hissed taking a breath.

 

“I know that. You keep reminding me but I am however your agent. It’s my job to be sure you are where you are supposed to be. “

 

"Calm down Jin. I am staying with a friend who hurt himself he needs my help-”

 

“Try the truth! We both know you don’t have friends! And even if you did, you wouldn't be helping them."

 

“That was the truth, again it’s not your business just do your job. I’ll pick up my bags myself.” As much as he hated to admit it Jin was right, he didn't have friends, he had acquaintances. 

 

Tobio hung up, he sighed heavily hating the cool country air or the damn bright sun, why were tweeting birds so happy in the morning. Going inside Shoyo was sitting up on the couch clutching his mobile.

 

“Are you cheating on me? Your things aren’t in my closet and your pictures-” he sniffed talking into his hands, he had taken a good look around this morning. And Tobio had taken that call outside, of course the smaller man would think something was off. 

 

It was Natsu to interrupt with Tsukki, “Dad. Thats-” bpth boys coming down stairs with their bed head and pajamas. 

 

“No, Natsu let the grown ups talk. It’s no use. Sir-” Tsukki interjected with a heavy sigh. 

“Kid.” Tobio warned.

 

“Uncle. You are separated, I don’t know what the fight was exactly about. I think it was an argument over Natsu.” Tsukki signaled his friend with a slight wink.

 

“That's-that's right. It was my fault.” Natsu looked from both parents to his feet. “I wanted to play volleyball and father was showing me how to take advantage of my height and use it to my best. However you don’t want me to play. You always say _‘your heart this’_ and _‘your heart that’_.  There was this big blow up and Dad, he just he left. And you hid all the pictures of you two, it's been tough and you keep working overtime. No one talks around here and Father has a place in the city. You keep fussing and now he’s living in some dumb apartment in the city!” Natsu yelled turning to run out the door Tsukki on his heels.

 

Shoyo was speechless, he rubbed his head “Great I turned into everything I never wanted.”

 

“Hinata, you were on the way to see me, we were going to talk but it didn’t happen. Now this.” Kageyama was grateful for the second chance that kid sure had some acting skills.

 

“I want us to start over fresh.” Kageyama was surprised by how easy the lie slipped off his tongue. 

 

“I don’t remember any of it but I do know I love you. Now I feel at ease I thought I had lost my wedding ring and you aren’t wearing one either.”

 

“I can’t playing volleyball I usually have it around my neck. You too.” Kageyama lied. “You gave me the rings back. But I have them.” Again another lie Kageyama didn’t know how far he was going to take this. He knew that he didn’t want to let go just yet, he couldn’t. And wouldn’t.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kageyama had calmed his ex down enough to get him to take some medication, he also thanked his rather Shoyo’s son and Tsukki jr for all the quick thinking.

 

“Uncle has two jobs for a reason.” Tsukki skipped the embarrassing chatter, “He works at the school and hospital-”

 

“Not anymore I’ll call and let them know whats going on. “

 

“He also coaches volleyball at the highschool. The team won't be able to find another coach as good this late.” The boy shrugged. 

 

“I’ll go in his place, I mean how hard can it be.”

 

“With those idiots, good luck.” Tsukki rolled his eyes. 

 

“Well I have to settle some business and collect things from my apartment, I’ll be back in time to get to the school and coach. Shoyo will be in your hands boys. He is not allowed near that gym with flying objects, he’s an accident magnet. “

 

Natsu giggled and Kageyama thought he saw a smile form on the blond’s thinned lips.

 


	5. tell you I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell you I need you. Guilt is weighing on Tobio. In enter Tsukishima and he's not so happy.

Tobio walked into practice with his normal game face, a scowl, he couldn’t help it this was the face he was born with. The team was an assortment of heights, and from where he observed, skill. Albeit nothing on the Olympic or national level but there was a little skill there under the raw movements. He wondered what kind couch Hinata made, a sad smile played on his now thinned lips.

 

Another aspect of Shoyo’s life he would never know, what the hell was he doing here? This was crazy, he should pack up and leave, no excuses given just allow Shoyo his assumptions. That would be the best revenge right?

 

“Excuse me sensei. “ a small dark haired boy bumped into the tall Olympian. He hurried over to the waiting group, “Alright guys just because coach isn’t here yet doesn't mean we slack off! Break into groups!”

 

It turned out the shortie was the team captain and Tobio thought he had seen it all, excuse me. Another voice this one familiar spoke, Tobio turned “ Oh! OH! Kageyama-Kun?” The setter blinked, thinking he saw a ghost. The Ghost of the former old man Ukai, but instead it was the grandson. Old man Ukai had passed a few years after Kageyama entered university.

 

“Oh you must be here to fill in. I’m sorry I thought you’d want to be home with Shoyo but I should have known. Can’t stay away from volleyball. This will be a treat for the boys, sometimes I stand in for Hinata if work gets too crazy. I just assumed-” the former coach gave a weary smile. 

 

“No it’s fine.” Kageyama replied quickly not wanting to go down memory lane. 

 

“You were looking at our shrimpy captain there, he might be small but he’s quick, the one there,with the red hair the tall one he’s quiet  and scowls in a way that would put Tsukishima Kei to shame. However he is a bit of an enigma. He was in the basketball club, he was their ace, but he quit to be on our team. He’s tall, his grades are exceptional, his homeroom teacher said he had a pick of any of the top schools especially with his family name and basketball abilities. Yet here he is playing a sport he had to learn from scratch. I can't wrap my head around it. I’ve asked, everyone has. I’m sure they have. But it's the same vague answer and he hurries off. “

 

Kageyama watched the dark haired boy interact with the tall red head, he could make a guess. The second year was smiling at something someone else said and the redhead was watching him with an easy to read expression, it wasn’t a scowl. It was love.

 

“Oi! I have a treat today! But first sad news everyone gather around.” Ukai motioned for the team to gather around him.

 

“Last night there was an accident.” No one spoke, somewhere curiously staring at Tobio, he just kept still hating to be under a microscope. “Coach Hinata was in a taxi when a drunk driver swerved-”

 

A united gasp went out, no one spoke and Ukai continue clearing his voice “He’ll be okay he’s a little banged up. However he suffered a head injury and doesn't remember things.”

 

“Volleyball?” one of the shorter players asked sadly.

 

“Of course not. Do you think he would be so weak to forget what his muscles know without thought. Volleyball is his blood it’s in his bones, have more faith.” Tobio growled.

 

This made the team jump, Ukai rubbed the back of his head, nice to see somethings would never change.

 

“Team this is-”

 

“KAGEYAMA TOBIO! “  The short captain squealed. “THE GENIUS SETTER! FROM THE OLYMPICS! “ No one moved, disbelief undisguised and Kageyama tried not to laugh.

 

This kid reminded him of Shoyo “Can I get your autograph! How is he here?” He turned to Ukai with wonder and awe. 

 

“Calm down. Hiroki, you’re looking at Karasuno’s former number 11.” the boy's brown eyes looked ready to pop out of his head. 

 

“Yes, I was a setter here with Shoyo as my spiker.”

 

“Coach was- coach played with you?” Hiroki's eyes were wider if that was possible. 

 

“He spiked Tobio’s tosses, with his eyes closed.” Ukai offered proudly. 

 

A sudden gasp filled the quiet gym, why hadn’t Hinata told them that much?

 

“Oi!” A dark haired boy that stood six foot stared Kageyama down, “Why are we just hearing about you now? What exactly is your relationship to Sensei?”

 

“Knock it off! Hikaru now go run laps!” Coach Ukai smacked the kid on the back of the head. “You're late again! Swear Hinata-san is way to soft on you. ”

 

“Because I’m going to marry him when I graduate! I’ll go to the Olympics and we’ll live in a big house. “

 

Tobio arched an eyebrow. “Don’t mind him he has a childish crush. Shoyo happened to find him a tutor so he can stay in club sports and then a place to live when his parents split.” Ukai shrugged, "He's loud and over confident at times. But he means well. You know how kids can be. Anyway. Don't mind him. I'm glad you are here, we all are. " 

 

Tobio caught the boy’s smirk, “A third year huh? “

 

Before practice could start Daichi entered the gym dressed in uniform the kids all waved, knowing the him from their neighborhood association games. He didn’t wave back he motioned for Kageyama to come with him.

 

“Oh looks like my rivals going to jail. “ Hikaru called as he made his third lap.

 

Kageyama fought the urge to flip him off instead he hurried to follow Daichi “What-”

 

“Natsu. It’s Natsu.” The officer tried to keep the anxiety out of his tone. 

 

“What?” Kageyama thought of the worst was it his heart, was he sick? An accident at school?

 

“Some man tried to lure him into his car and when he didn’t go he pulled him off the street. Tsukki was with him and was pushed pretty hard when he tried to prevent it from happening. He had the cool headedness to take a picture of the car and call me. “

 

“Natsu! Where is he? " Kageyama was leaving without a word and Ukai studied his two former students reading their body language easily. He turned to his curious team and instructed them with a gruff voice to get back to work. 

 

“We caught the man, Suga has him in custody.” Daichi put a hand on the taller man's muscled shoulder.

                                                                                                                                                              

Kageyama left the gym a scowl on his face, and murder on his mind. Some pervert had tried to take Natsu, and poor, Tsukki he was injured. How bad was he?

 

“Natsu and Tsukki are wound up. Natsu wont stop crying and with his father-”

 

Kageyama followed Daichi to the car needing to verify that the young boy was alright for himself.

 

The police station wasn’t very busy that day, so when Kageyama saw the man in handcuffs next to his lawyer he had dove for him,  Daichi yelled for someone to “Get that idiot out of here.” However Kageyama had already managed to get his hands on the man's shirtfront drawing his fist back ready to punch the bastard in the face. Several officers lunged at him grabbing his arms and waist trying to pull him back. 

 

“Can’t his lawyer is getting him released." Came another officer's reply pointing to a smug looking middle aged man in an expensive black suit.  

 

"The fuck he is!” Kageyama shouted over Daichi’s shoulder, three other officers were still holding him.

 

Tsukki watched, eyes wide, his face hurt where he’d been kicked to the pavement, and his arm was bandaged, his nerves were on edge but watching the tall setter push through three officers was amazing. He held an arm around the trembling Natsu.

 "Dramatics as usual." Came a very familiar bored drawl. 

 

“Uncle Kei?” Tsukki stood up when his own uncle walked in, looking cool in his expensive black suit blue tie and the shiny pointy shoes.

 

He stood a foot taller than the officers and an inch or so more than Uncle Kageyama.

  
“He’s not going anywhere.” Kei growled coldly stepping around Kageyama who froze, seeing the familiar face. Six police officers had tried to restrain him, but the power setter and spiker was no match for them.  However the presence of uncle Kei handing an envelope of papers to the officer in charge with a smirk had a different effect on the room.

 

“Tsukishima Kei? What-” The other lawyer gulped, “Aren’t you working only political cases.”

 

“I was, until some idiot dared leave marks on my nephews. Not something I take lightly." Kageyama watched as the shorter dark haired lawyer took a step back.

 

“Nephews?” The no longer smug lawyer squeaked.

 

He took the paperwork and shook his head handing it to the officer in charge. “I’m sorry Oto-sama you will not be getting out today.”

 

“I will see you in court, be sure to bring all the lawyers you can afford.” Tsukishima growled, “I have put my best on this and will be overseeing it myself.”

 

The other lawyer turned to the protesting kidnapper “It’s not kidnapping. He’s my son! That whore kept him from me.”

 

Kageyama growled “Don’t you dare speak ill of the dead. You attacked her son and his friend.”

 

“The little bastard wouldn’t come with me and the other one bit me.” The blond was growling daring Kageyama to come at him, "The least she could do after accusing me was let me know she kept the little beast!" 

 

“Get him out of here!” Suga snapped out of his shock, this was all news to him. 

 

“Yes. Sir” The officers led the protesting young man dressed in a red tracksuit away.

 

“I meant what I said.” Tsukishima growled stopping the other lawyer. “If his family can afford you, they are wealthy. But I will not rest until that idiot is far away from Hinata-Natsu. The adoption paperwork is iron clad and no one stepped forward. It’s best you not push the custody link. I have connections in family court. So go back to your employers and let them know. Look me up, show them the powerful politicians abusing power that I’ve brought down, the divorce settlements and the custody battles I’ve won. Reassure them I’m serious when I say someone will pay for the injury of my nephew, even if it had been just a hair on his blond head. As for Natsu-chan he stays where he is. They may have money but as you can see it isn’t an issue.”

 

The other lawyer bowed deeply and hurried off to deliver this message, more like a king’s warning to an unruly neighbor. Tsukishima Kei was a name that lawyers feared to hear the most, his presence in a courtroom was intimidating and more than one case was lost due to the small holes he found in a defense, and the offense had nothing against his power plays. The man could block any argument and push it aside, his cool unblinking eyes behind those thin framed glasses sent chills up any spine.

 

Now this idiot had gone and injured one of Tsukishima's nephew’s and kidnapping the other.

 

“And they call me King.” Kageyama ran a hand through his dark hair taking a step towards Natsu who sat with the younger blond far from the chaos. The blond lawyer stepped right into his path, those familiar cool brown eyes narrowed on the Olympian. 

 

“I was filled in on what is happening. I know men like you Tobio Kageyama. Years have passed and I may not know the you now but I know enough of the human spirit to see what you’re up to. “

 

Kageyama had easily stepped around the glasses wearing jerk, but at the end of this speech, he froze not moving. His back to his old acquaintance. “ I hear you got married Tsukishima. I guess it takes one to know one. So I hear you're married now. My guess to your little pet that followed you around like a love sick puppy."

Kei's jaw clinched, "You don't get to say Tadashi's name. He was never my pet. And I unlike you would never abandon him for a stupid game or the supposed glory of a gold medal. Be Amazed that there was someone out there to love me. I walked away from my dream to be with Tadashi. What did you do?"

"You don't know our position. He never told me what happened he just left."

"And you just let him leave. I would have asked why, I would have followed Tadashi to the ends of the earth to find out why. But that's the difference between the two of us I guess. Just remember what I said. Shoyo doesn't need anymore heart ache. Take your revenge elsewhere."

"So it's Shoyo now? I didn't realize you two were close. Obviously I don’t know you, and it’s the same. Don’t try to know me or my intentions.” Kageyama growled before walking away.

 

And like a true King Kageyama pushed past the two officers and went to his scared nephew. The boy was sitting next to Tsukki who had an arm around the young Natsu.

 

Kageyama swore under his breath kneeling down he investigated the bandages on Tsukki, “You are a crazy, brave kid.”He ruffled the boys hair then he took Natsu in his arms, the boy had a hand to his chest but he wasn’t in any physical distress. It all seemed mental, and his tears were spilling over. “He said he’s my real dad. That my mom didn’t tell him about me. He wants to take me away from my dad.”

 

“It’s not going to happen Na-chan.” Tsukki hugged his bandaged arm to his chest, “My uncle just arrived he’s the best lawyer in the world. I’ve heard judges cry after dealing with him.”

 

“I could see that.” Kageyama huffed then smiled when both eyes were on him. “He’s scary cold and calm headed when the battle is at it’s most challenging. I used to play on the volleyball team with him and Shoyo.  That man pisses me off even now, but he had a way of calculating what the enemy would do, he would be in front of them even before they knew what they were going to do. He also has an uncanny way of getting into people’s heads. Now if you're alright Tsukki I’m going to take my friend here home to rest, and I think your uncle is waiting for you.”

 

The young boy nodded he hugged his friend one last time and they parted, Kageyama took Natsu to get ice cream. Now things were serious he needed Hinata to remember and soon, if this turned into a custody battle it could be dangerous. Thankfully Shoyo was asleep when they arrived, Natsu headed up the stairs to go to bed and Kageyama sat on the bed near his injured ex.

 

“Tobio?” Hinata whispered when he finally woke up, the sun had set and Tobio sat up his head no longer in his hands.

 

“Shoyo.” He didn’t disguise his anger “What happened? Why would you not tell me anything? Why did you kick me aside? I loved you.” he whispered it more to himself than to his sleepy exboyfriend. Did it piss him off hearing Kei's words. Imagining the life that the bastard lawyer had with his loving husband. He was right, Tobio had been hurt. Why didn't he chase Hinata down? Why didn't he ask more questions! This was just as much his fault as Shoyo's. 

 

_**~0~** _

Shoyo tore awake just as the nightmare of hands, hands he loved came towards him violently with the intent to shake him. He blinked wondering what the hell that dream was. Tobio was standing near the window he turned in the dim lighting of the room, the sad expression wiped from his face.

 

“Are you okay?” Shoyo nodded groaning he pushed himself to sit completely.

 

“Just a dream. “ He smiled sadly reaching for his boyfriend, the taller man obeyed and Hinata pulled him down next to him the dark head of the setter was on his thigh and Hinata combed his hands through the man’s hair shakily.

 

“I love you Tobio.” He kissed the forehead then moved to kiss the setter’s lips. The other man caught his breath and didn’t move allowing Shoyo to explore the inside of his mouth, it was awkward from their position but Kageyama didn’t want to stop. For a moment he allowed himself to be lost in soft breaths and gasps coming from his ex. He felt as if air was pushed into his empty lungs and he held the smaller head in place careful to not pull too hard on the unruly orange hair.

 

Their tongues danced before Kageyama allowed the injured Shoyo to pull away, the shorter man giggled.

 

“I feel better now.” For the panting boy it felt as if he hadn't done that in a long time. 

 

Kageyama felt a pain in his heart and he sat up with his back to his Shoyo, why was this getting hard? Tsukishima’s word’s came back to him. Damn that man with his observant skills, it was creepy that he could peer into anyone and know their secrets. Or at least that's what it felt like, dealing with people like him was still difficult for Kageyama.

 

“I’m going to make dinner.” Tobio left the room quietly without saying more, a hand to his burning lips.

 


	6. Tell you I set you apart, tell me your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell you I set you apart, tell me your secrets. Tobio tried to hold back, heartbreak is too fresh. He has questions and hurt feelings. Shoyo remembers the past....briefly. Remember the tags.

Shoyo felt something was off, he could hear sobs coming from his “son’s” room, fear shot through him. He took the crutches near the bed and hobbled over.

 

This was Natsu’s room, he kept expecting to see his little sister when he opened the door after knocking not waiting for an answer.

 

There was a flash “Get out Nisan! Stupid big brother.”  Shoyo had scared off so many would be boyfriends, with the help of his own tall scowly fiance.

 

“Hello.” He called into the room shutting the door behind him, “Natsu?”

 

“Dad?” The boy sat up wiping his eyes.

 

“What happened?” Shoyo forgot his injuries and he dropped his crutches falling forward, he groaned “Ouch.”

 

“Dad!” Natsu helped him sit up and then stand. “Lean on me, you’re okay. Do you think you broke anything?”

 

“No. Ouch. I’m an idiot. Don’t tell your father.” The boy flinched helping his dad sit on the small twin bed, he was starting to feel guilty about the whole Kageyama thing. But the olympic setter seemed to really like dad, he was so careful with him. The sad looks he sometimes gave made the younger boy's heart squeeze, Tsukki was right adults were complex. 

 

Looking around taking in a deep breath Shoyo frowned “There used to be more posters on these walls, all idols. Your mother loved idols. There was-” he shook his head “I once stood in line in the damn rain with Kageyama for four hours just to get an autograph of her favorite idol, _Cho-chan. Peace._ ” Hinata imitated the old idols smile ruffling his hair to look like he just rolled out of bed. He then  grinned with a peace sign, “Ugh. The jerk passed us by and Kageyama got into a tussle with his bodyguards when he yelled out “HEY YOU JERK GIVE ME A FUCKING AUTOGRAPH! I don’t even like YOUR SHITTY GROUP ANYWAY!”

 

“Oh! No! “

  
“Oh, yes. But, the guy came over and signed a picture for me, and he smiled at Kageyama who was restrained by the bodyguards. The guy told me _‘ thanks for being a fan. Sorry your boyfriend doesn't have the same good taste in music as you do.’_ The guy winked at me. “ Shoyo left out the part where the guy practically swallowed his face when he kissed him. But they had gotten the autograph, and both had brought it to the sick Natsu leaving it with a frame on her bedside.

“We both caught colds. Natsu was sick with a cold and she ended up nursing us back to health.”

 

Natsu wiped his eyes and laughed, “Have I already told you that story?” Hinata shook his head smiling fondly, "The things we got up to just for her. Poor Kageyama he was always dragged into the mix because he never let me do anything alone. Your mother loved him just like a brother, she really made us feel like a family."

 

Natsu shook his head sadly looking down at his trembling hands, “You don’t ever talk about her.”

 

“I’m sorry. I guess, I’ve grown up to be an asshole. Am I serious like Tobio?” Again the kid giggled never hearing these types of words from his dad.

 

Natsu sniffed, “Well. I guess you can ask me anything but first tell me what happened? You have a bruise here, and Tsukki didn’t come home with you. Does it have to do with him? Are you fighting? You can tell me. I mean, me and Dummyama always got into it, we traded punches sometimes before making up. That was when we were friends, I hope we aren't like that now that we are married.”

 

Natsu shook his head, “ Naw. You guys are great. You have your moments but you are good dad." The boy's chin trembled, it wasn't a lie just partially. Kageyama-san was a good man and he had yet to raise his voice to dad. "Tell me about her first. What was she like.” The young boy was trying to forget what the stranger had said about her.

 

“She was loving, and kind. She had a smile that brighten any room. Pickles made her fart, orange juice made her hiccup. She laughed at all my stupid jokes and even though she claimed to hate volleyball she kept our scorecards from every game. She knew Kageyama’s stats better than he did.

 

“She made rice and seasoned it with rice vinegar, it was soft and delicious, not as firm as mine. She hung the laundry out on sunny days but always complained it rained when she did so, its like gods knew she was hanging laundry. She said, but rain didn’t make her sad like most people. She said it was fun to stomp in puddles and rain was life restored. She made snow angels and her snow balls were always made with two hands. She was good at sneak attack.

 

Grades were the best but she sucked at english. She had a hard time getting her R’s and L’s to do what she wanted. She played volleyball in highschool and middle school but refused to be compared to me. And she did, she made her own name and went to college on a sports scholarship. She sang when she cleaned, she danced when she cooked and when she was mad the whole house knew.”

 

He felt water drops hit his hands and realized he was crying, he wiped his eyes, “I miss her. I feel like this is a dream and I’ll wake up and we’ll be sitting at the dinner table, just the three of us. But then you wouldn’t be there yet. She would have loved you, she would have been a great mother.”

Natsu suddenly felt bad having his father talk about his mother, and realized why he never did. It wasn’t out of shame or anger it was sadness.

 

“How about my father? My real one.”

 

Hinata searched his memory and came up blank, “I don’t know him. I-I’m sorry but it was a mystery to me seeing you. Natsu never had a boyfriend. Kageyama and I were sure to run them off and the school she went to was an all girl school. I wish I knew who he was.And why he isn’t in your life. I’m sorry Natsu maybe I do know but cant remember. But I know I love you. I feel it. I hope that is enough-”

 

And the boy flung himself at his dad and hugged him tightly sobbing.

 

The stranger had said he was a burden that his father was unable to be married or do the things he loved because he was expensive. He was a burden, he was kept out of obligation. That his grandparents wanted to meet him and they could give him a big room, a good education and things. Natsu didn’t want things he wanted to go home, he was worried about Tsukki and knew his father would worry.

 

Still the words had hurt and started to nag at him, but even with a partial memory his dad knew what to say.

 

“Sssh. Now what’s this about?” Natsu let the words fall out of his mouth, how he was a burden how his father had to work because of him. How he couldn't ever find true happiness. How Natsu’s heart problem was a curse that his mother gave him because she died having him.

 

It was then that Shoyo gripped his nephew harder, holding him closer almost painfully so.

 

“You are not any of those things. Your mother-” he choked thinking of his sister, who was this bastard that she was intimate with why couldn’t he remember. Why couldn’t he see past his anger. He wanted to find this asshole had to find him and beat him to a pulp. He had a flash of tears, his sisters sobs and begging him to not say anything to anyone. She was in a hospital bed holding his hand, clutching at his arm.

 

Then he pulled away, _what was that?_

 

“You are my son. I will not give you away or give you up without a fight. He can’t come in here and suddenly decide you’re his. You are mine. And I won't ever, EVER let you go. Natsu was my sister, and I know she loved you before she even met you. You have her heart not her curse. And everyone loves you, I dare you tell uncle Kuroo or Kenma these things. Or god help that idiot, uncles Daichi and Suga are just as protective of you. “

 

Natsu nodded, “And Kageyama might not show it very often but he cares for you. You are our son after all, and a genius. I can’t wait to see you play your first volleyball game. We will all be there to cheer you on. Now, dinner is almost done, I have to talk to you father we’ll call you. Help your crippled father get his crutches ya?”

 

Natsu nodded “I love you dad.” He smiled grabbing the crutches.

 

“I love you too, Natsu.” Shoyo smiled wide, “Well at least I can remember that I do.”

 

Both giggled again and Natsu retrieved the crutches for his dad.

 

“Oh, that kid Tsukki,” Shoyo stood up “He’s way better than his shitty uncle. He’s an alright kid.”

 

“Yeah, he’s alright. His uncle seems scary.”

 

“Yes he can be. “ Shoyo made his way back out of Natsu’s room leaving the past behind him he shut the door to find Kageyama leaning against the wall just next to the door frame.

 

“We need to talk.” Shoyo didn’t expect to be lifted up whatever speech he prepared was cut off.

 

Kageyama laid Shoyo down on the bed gently shutting the door behind him, before Shoyo could ask _what the hell_ , his shirt was pulled from him, it was caught on his arm brace but even then it was gone as was his sling.

  
Kageyama was kissing him intensely, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed.

 

Hands ran over his bruised body almost painfully but he didn't care he wanted this and his brain was about to short circuit from this seemingly bad idea.

 

Kageyama was used to aggressive lovers, he reminded himself once seeing the bruises marking the pale skin of Shoyo that he needed to calm down to take it slow. However his anger rose up, he remembered standing in the rain when that now has been had kissed Hinata. Then Natsu had scolded them both for being in the rain without an umbrella. He had remembered Natsu as well, had remembered how the three ate together, went to games, how he had helped her perfect her spike. He had finally been apart of a family, his own had been so cold and cut off. Then without warning he was shoved to the side, forgotten about.

 

He was left behind and got on that damn buss with a heaviness in his heart, a coldness and now he was starting to get soft.

 

“I love you Tobio.” Shoyo breathlessly whispered pulling the setter’s face down to meet lips there kiss this time was slower, gentler and Kageyama was lost.

 

Their tongues ran over each other and Shoyo arched up rubbing himself against Kageyama’s leg. The olympian ran a skilled hand down Shoyo’s smooth shirtless chest, further down over the slim waist and disappeared into his blue boxers. He wasn't going to be gentle, he couldn't, he needed to set this straight put his mind back on track. 

 

A strong hand wrapped around the stiff member and Shoyo gasped opening his mouth wider to the oral assault. Kageyama deepened his kiss gripping Shoyo’s orange hair. His other hand started to pump at the stiffened member his own was starting to become painful against the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Eager aren’t we. How long has it been-” Tobio smirked moving his lips from his exboyfriend panting beneath him releasing a moan from  his bruised lips

 

“ Keep it down we don’t want Natsu to hear. Just like old times.” The boy moaned when teeth bit into the tender flesh of his exposed neck. 

 

The athlete growl deep, he wanted more needed to own and punish. He pulled back releasing Shoyo, the heavily lidded eyes looked up at him questioningly, kiss swollen lips half open. Kageyama smirked taking the smaller man’s hips and flipping him over ignoring the surprised whimper. The jostling of the casted arm, or bruised ribs. All Kageyama wanted was what he  needed and that was to be inside this man, to dominate him. He couldn’t wait. Without hesitation or much preparation he spit into his hand rubbing it over his erect member. Taking the small hips he ignored the sudden protest from the body beneath him and pushed himself in forcing Shoyo’s head down into a pillow. It was rough but Kageyama wanted release, he needed to quiet his racing thoughts, his racing heart, he couldn’t be soft this was about revenge.


	7. Ask me your questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask me your questions. Hinata gets his memory back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for following and reading this story. Shoyo is still a little so he doesn't remember everything yet. Remember the tags!

 

The setter felt only one thing, a burning need to reach an end, he pulled himself all the way out before slamming back into the tightening body. He didn’t register the man beneath him was trying to pull away, he only held tighter to the small hips, pulling the weaker man to meet his every thrust, there were no soft words or gentle touches. That wasn't his style, but then again neither was this.

He fought the urge to be gentle to allow his touches to linger on the smooth back, that thin spine, to trace the cute freckles that dusted the thin shoulders. He refused to the sweaty nape, to lick and nip playfully. Knowing the ticklish spots, instead he wondered just how many had been with Hinata after him.

Then his heart felt tense, his eyes focusing on how his cock rutted in and out of the pink hole. This was only Kageyama’s raw aggression, a race to the end, and it wouldn't last much longer before he spilled. It wouldn't take long to finish, Shoyo was so hot so tight.

"Fuck!" he grunted feeling the gathering knot deep in his belly then the sudden explosion as he embedded himself deep into the warmth that was once his, he pushed himself forward rutting through his orgasm with a groan. His head was empty and eyes rolled back with a grunt he waited for his now limp cock to fall from the abused hole.

Panting he leaned over the smaller man, it was then the sobs registered and he started to regain some sense. What had he done? Fuck. Fuck! Shoyo had bruised fucking ribs, he had an arm that was still in a soft brace. What was he thinking? Had Shoyo tried to tell him no, tried to get away? He suddenly felt so disgusted he pulled his exhausted cock away from his ex lover, noticing right away the slight trickle of blood mixing pink with his seamen. He suddenly felt sick. 

 

“What was that?” Shoyo trembled, he half turned on his side, groaning from the pain he endured. He tried to catch his breath but the taller man wiped himself off and didn’t answer only pulling up his jeans and zipping them up, Kageyama felt so sick. If we said a word he would vomit, so instead he stayed silent and quietly left the room that once was there's. He ran down the stairs and out the door, in his mind he could hear Natsu’s music and didn’t know if it was a trick of memory or if it was really the younger teen listening to music. He blinked past the ghost on the stairs, the pictures of times that were lost.

Even out in the fresh air his heart hammered against his chest, threatening to bring up the bile so close to the surface. He had too much to remember playing volleyball in the yard. He had to get away, to get into his car and drive back to his pent house in the city.

 

Kageyama drove, putting that house behind him, he could hear the haunting memories of years past. The laughter, the tears, broken dishes and sometimes broken bones. The day Kageyama moved in and bought a new washer and dryer how Natsu was ecstatic but Shoyo had demanded he return them. It had been a big fight that ended with them keeping the set and Kageyama making love to Shoyo in their shared room, yes, love. Soft touhes, kisses and whispered promises. But that was another life.

 

Instead his love had been cast aside, for what reason? What had Tobio done? Why would Shoyo end it, over a fucking text, he didn’t even answer his phone. Who was the someone else, where the fuck were they now?All that had run through his selfish mind, and he knew better now! He knew BETTER! 

 

Shoyo was left to raise a child alone, and he’s killing himself to stay afloat, why? Why! He could have easily asked Kageyama for help, they could have done this together as a team.

 

The Olympian pulled over at the edge of town, he was running again, he deserved answers he gripped the steering wheel, he deserved to know why. He wouldn't be that foolish blind sided idiot not again. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Jin watched Kageyama drive off, he held a mischievous grin as he made his way to the door, slowly carrying a bag. This would be fun, maybe Tobio would be lucky to have Jin warm his bed.

 

He rang the bell a young boy answered “Hello.”

 

That wasn’t what he expected, “Hey there kiddo, I have some things that belong to Kageyama, where do you want them?” Jin entered without invitation the boy frowned, “His room is upstairs let me get my dad.”

 

‘Oh, Tobio are you playing house now?’ Jin frowned rethinking his plan until he saw him, the bane of his existence.

 

“Hello?” The smaller man looked pale,  his eyes red rimmed. Good, maybe they’re fighting that makes it easier.

 

“Yeah I packed up some things from our apartment. Tobio asked me to drop them off, he might be staying a while. I take it Tobio isn’t here. Just like him, tell him I’m no ones ” Jin stood at the end of the stairs.

 

“Your apartment?” Shoyo was already confused by what just happened between the two of them. What was that? That wasn't his Tobio, his Tobio had never ever treated him so coldly. They were never so disconnected when they made love. That was rough and painful, why did Tobio leave. Now this guy was saying they were together? Was that why? Was Tobio finally done with him?

 

“I’ll I’ll take the bag.” Natsu nervously reached for the bag but this man with the carefully combed orange hair concentrated on his dad like a wolf would it’s pray, the young boy felt nervous. Their lie was going to be exposed but uncle never said he had a boyfriend. Who was this guy why was he looking at dad like that?

 

“Tobio is always so demanding. He says to just put his overnight things in and drop them by. I miss him but I have been busy with things. The bed’s been rather cold.”

 

“You are?” Hinata's fists were clinched at his side. 

 

“His boyfriend. We’ll thats a nice term we are kinda friends with benefits-”

 

Shoyo couldn’t breath he clung to his crutches he tried to move forward, his stomach was rolling and the world felt like it was shrinking in. Things were getting fuzzy around the edges. 

 

“Get out.” He said darkly.

 

“You look a little rough, can’t handle it? Tobio can be aggressive-”

 

“I said get out, take that bag with you.” Shoyo was breathless his heart was breaking, he could feel it. How could he not know, he had thought this was why Tobio was pulling away, but once confronted with it, it hurt too much. He refused to cry though, not in front of this bastard and poor Natsu. How dare these two do this to them. 

 

“It’s ok. Don’t be mad we aren't anything special. I’m his agent, just have him call me. I do hate messy relationships. When he’s done playing house please send him back home.” Jin turned on his heels tossing the bag near the door.

 

“Dad?” Natsu watched the mean man leave, chasing after him. "You liar!" The boy was yelling at the car starting to pull out of the driveway. 

 

“Natsu! No!” Shoyo called out breathlessly, on the verge of his own panic attack. 

 

Hinata  took an unsteady step forward and his crutches slid from the stairs he started to fall forward.

 

“Dad!” Natsu came back into the house angry, until he heard the crash. "Dad!" he cried out as his father’s already injured body tumbled down the stairs he was and he laid motionless at the bottom.

 

There was no one but him in the house he heard the car leaving the driveway but he didn’t hear the car coming in. He was too focused on breathing, his father wasn't moving, he was at an odd angel.

 

Natsu tried to find his phone, it was in his pocket, but his hands weren’t moving, he couldn’t breath. Then someone was talking they were using words, touching him, a hand a strong hand on his chest, the ringing in his ears started to grow louder but the hand was warm pulling his face to face the hand’s owner.

 

Breathe, the lips mouthed. “Breathe!” Natsu heard the words vibrating towards him as if under water, then the hand thumped him on his chest and he gasped like a fish out of water then returned he took a breath. Watery vision looked around and he realized he was sitting on the floor near his father’s body.

 

“He’s alright, I called an ambulance, what happened Natsu?”

 

“Dad?” Natsu sobbed,

  
“Focus. Breathe. Talk when you’re ready.”

 

The tall dark haired man was moving towards the unconscious Hinata, “I can’t move him it may make things worse.” Tobio tried to stay calm, he looked over and saw a familiar bag by the door, “Who brought this-” He asked already knowing the answer. “Fuck.” he could hear the ambulance in the distance.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“He’s out of surgery. He really did break it this time. “  Dr. Soma sighed addressing Kageyama and Natsu.

 

“He’s waking up now, he’s asking for you Natsu. He might be a little out of it, he’s on some powerful painkillers.” Kuroo was glaring at Kageyama. "I knew something like this was going to happen. Care to explain how the hell he fell down the stairs!?"

 

Kageyama ignored the both glaring doctors and escorted the trembling Natsu into his father's hospital room.

 

“Natsu?” Shoyo sighed with relief his eyes glassy from pain killers and the effects of surgery anesthesia. Still he reached his unbroken arm out and smiled.

 

“I had a horrible dream that someone took you away.” The orange haired man sighed with a smile on his face, his eyes half closed.  “Don’t look so upset I’m fine. Who is with you? I’ll have the nurse call your uncle to stay with you until-Kageyama?” Hinata scrunched up his face, he giggled “No. I think. I’m seeing stuff.” He looked back to Natsu, “But you look real enough.”

 

Kageyama froze, “You should be doing olympic training stuff so you can’t be here. We don't even know you.” The smaller man giggled. "You look so nice. Except usually when I dream about you you're wearing your college t-shirt and-that's not a conversation for children to hear." Again another giggle, Shoyo started to cough, his voice sounding rough. Kageyama was grabbing a cup of ice off a tray pushing a straw to the bruised lips. He winced wondering if those lips were bruised from falling or from rough handling. 

 

“Shoyo? Do you remember-” Tobio felt nervous.

 

“Remember what? “ He hummed.

 

“Dad do you know me?” Natsu wiped his eyes and the injured man frowned.

 

“No tears.” He held his arms out again, wincing when he moved his broken arm.“Of course I remember you. How could I forget you, you’re my only son slash nephew I named you. I love you. Now no upset, it’ll cause an attack.”

 

Natsu turned to Kageyama, the dark haired man was looking pale and he stepped closer.

 

“You still look as handsome as ever, no fair.” Hinata smiled sighing, he caught his breath and hissed in pain. “My ribs hurt. I can’t move my leg and my head is swimming.”

 

Natsu left the two alone sensing there was something needing to be said. “Shoyo.”

 

“Did your agent tell you I came around? You didn’t have to come all this way. How embarrassing."

 

“Why.” The dark haired athlete asked it was almost a whisper. 

 

“I was looking for fundraiser-”

 

“No. Why did you leave me? Why did you break up with me? Why didn’t you tell me about Natsu-” Tobio clenched his jaw.

 

“ _It works out Shoyo that the two of us are male, we won't have to worry about the hassle of family. It will only weigh me down as I pursue my dreams._ Remember. Your words, right before we were entering college.” The injured young man hummed closing his eyes. “My sister died Tobio, I was alone with a newborn. I couldn’t dump that on you. You were going away to the Olympics. **Your dream!** I saved you from hating me. You would have come to the hospital would have taken a menial job and you would have always resented me for what could have been. I had to do this for us. For you.” The orange haired teacher started to drift off.

 

“I wish you would have given me the chance. I would have chosen us.” Kageyama knew this for sure, he had spent these last few days wondering what he would have done. And he knew for sure he would have stayed. 

 

“I don’t doubt that. But you would not have been happy.” Shoyo drifted off into a drugged sleep a sad smile one his lips. "I had a dream you stayed." his shuddered exhale almost broke Kageyama's heart, tears slipped past the closed lids. . 

 

Tobio clenched his fists, that bastard was always so selfless, he thought he was right and Tobio, the taller man hated that. It would have been a choice he lived with, he swore angrily as he left that room.

 

“He’s sleeping. Let’s go home and-”

 

“That man. Jin. Is that your real boyfriend?” Natsu wiped at his eyes.

 

“No. He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

“He called himself your friend with-”

 

Tobio’s mouth went dry, how does he explain this. “He’s nobody and he’s most definitely fired.”

 

“You should go. “

“Natsu?”

“You aren’t ours to keep. You have a life a boyfriend or something like that. It wasn’t fair to make you stay. You should go-” The boy reminded him so much of Shoyo it pissed him off. 

 

Tobio clasped his eyes shut and counted to ten exhaling his gruff voice managed to make the boy jump. “What is it with you Hinata’s. I’m not going anywhere. “

  
  
  


 


	8. oh, let's go back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, let's go back to the start. Hinata and Tobio have to deal with their past. Tobio makes a confession, this time it's his turn to admit his feelings. They won't ever be able to go back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and log wait...here you go!!! LOVES thanks for the compliments! I did go back and fix some obvious grammar and spelling errors. but like I always state it's not beta'd so...kinda read at your own risk bromigos/bromigas

Natsu didn’t get the chance to argue, the man he had been calling dad put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder pushing him towards the door.

 

“I’m not letting this finish the same way it started dammit.” The dark haired man could feel the trembling in the boy’s shoulders.

 

He waited until they were outside, counting backwards to try and calm his own anger.

 

“Listen. Natsu.” He pulled the boy over to a stone bench just outside the small hospital, the same that had been where the boy’s mother had died. Tobio could see Shoyo rushing in face pale, could imagine his defeated look when they told him his beloved sister was gone. Imagining the young infant in Shoyo’s small but capable arms made the man’s resolve flare up even more.

 

The two sat down, “Adults are idiots.” He caught the boy off guard, “Especially ones in love. I’m not saying that your dad still loves me. But I want you to know I’ve never stopped loving him.”

 

“But that guy-”

 

“That guy. Jin is a bastard. I never really dated anyone. I don’t keep anyone around because I never loved anyone. I loved Shoyo with my whole heart. He was the first person in my life that made me feel like I was good enough to be loved. My parents were cold people, the teams I played on were advanced and competitive. I had a hard time making friends. I wasn’t exactly easy to be around. But, your dad. Shoyo he was this burst of sunshine on a long rainy day. He was funny, and fun to be around. He looked at me like everything I did was just so smooth, and genius. Don’t get me wrong he wasn’t afraid to knock me down a peg when my ego got out of hand. “

 

Tobio smiled remembering all the nicknames he missed, “Bakayama. Meanyama. Tiredyama-” he could hear the taunts. His eyes fixated on the distance, “He made volleyball fun again. He made every practice and every self training day that much more worth it. I loved him. But he was the first to tell me he loved me. He said it like it was something to be ashamed of. Like I wasn’t lucky to have someone so wonderful that actually wanted me. Grumpy, frowny days and all.”

 

Natsu listened intently, “I was so taken back that I didn’t say anything at all. I thought I had, I mean my brain was running wild. I was just shorting out I think, and he was suddenly looking gloomy. The light was out of those eyes and he was stepping back nervously. He thought I was going to actually shoot him down, call him disgusting. He started to walk away and I yelled out, **_‘I like you too!’_ ** Super embarrassing for a kid like me.”

 

“Woah. That’s super brave though.” Natsu’s expression was open and encouraging, Kageyama saw Hinata in that instance and grinned ruffling the boy’s hair.

 

“You think so?”

“Yes, definitely. I don’t know if I could ever just blurt out a confession like that.”

 

Kageyama shook his head, pulling the kid closer to him, “I don’t know you come from a pretty brave family. You guys aren’t ones to hid from anything. You fight and keep on fighting, I’ve always admired that about Shoyo. But I’m getting off track. Listen, Natsu. I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. He’s not pushing me away for my own good. I have a lot to apologize for. Besides that doctor has his eyes set on my Sho-chan. I won’t hand him over. Not to anyone. Not even punk kids on some volleyball team.”

 

Natsu was confused but allowed himself to hug his pretend dad back, “I’ll help!”

 

“Good because we might have to play dirty. Now, let’s go get something to eat, we’ll come back later to visit with food. After he has a rest.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kageyama had returned but Shoyo was still pretty out of it, Kuroo was still there arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a white coat and ridiculous red and black scrubs, definitely not the usual uniformed surgical scrubs.

  
“You should go home and sleep.” The surgeon shrugged, "Sleep is for the weak. Besides I've worked on less. Anyway. He won’t be awake fully until tomorrow, we are slowly tapering him down from the drugs. He always says he isn’t in pain but his blood pressure and vitals say otherwise. Where’s Natsu?”

 

“Suga-san showed up at the house and promised to stay with the kid. He tried to fight me on it but I don’t need him collapsing over this. Shoyo would kill me.”

 

“I tried calling you.” Kuroo stated suddenly, his eyes staring at his shoes, “I mean when you two broke up that time. Kenma too. And you know that guy doesn't text just anyone, or call.  We both tried texting and calling you. It took me a week to realize you blocked us. I had to stop Kenma from hacking your email or phone. He wanted me to go get you, to tell you what was going on. I wanted to. I wanted to so bad. I." Kageyama looked at the rooster haired surgeon standing in front of him, running a hand through his hair. When had Kuroo's eyes looked so weary, the youthful laid back expression had long since been gone. In it's place this mature serious adult, deeper lines ran across his forehead, most likely from surgeries that took all his concentration. Kageyama's chest squeezed remembering the dinners spent in Tokyo, Kenma and Shoyo laughing as Kuroo kept handing Kageyama beer after beer. Their apartment had been small then, Kuroo was a student and Kenma as well, the two working to stay together and pay their bills. They had always been so warm and welcoming. " I mean, man you guys went and helped me when I almost lost Kenma to doubts. To our families fanning those doubts. When we were being idiots." Kuroo's voice trailed, as he looked down at his hands, studying them with a narrowed focus, as if he was searching for an answer. 

 

Tobio held his breath, “Why didn’t you?” There wasn't any accusation in his question just sadness. 

 

The rooster head held a sad grin, “Sho-chan.He threatened to disown us, he had just shown us he could cut someone out of his life so coldly. You, you were his world and he just. We were both so scared he could do the same. His reasoning was stupid, it was so fucked up. I told him, we all did, we all tried to call you by the way. He wanted you to be happy. You couldn’t think about a family or problems when you needed to be focused on a dream come true. Fuck man I was a little jealous. I thought Oikawa might say something to you, but Hajime told him it wasn’t their place. 

 

That bastard, can you believe after blowing his knee out he started his own art gallery? I was shocked. I always took him as some shallow guy but he’s actually quite talented. And of course we all saw Iwaizumi-san and Shittykawa getting together. I guess the only one who didn't was Oikawa. They are actually kind of cute. They donated a pretty expensive piece to auction off for the charity. ” Tobio frowned, Oikawa had known, that made sense.

 

“My first month of training practice I could have sworn he was purposely sending spikes towards my face.  Him and that owl fucker too. I didn't know he could paint or draw or whatever." 

"He paints. Hajime-san is his art dealer. They travel a lot. But I see them sometimes at charity balls and fundraisers. As for Bo. He's always had such a soft spot for Chibi-chan. You remember, he called him his owl son." 

 

Kuroo laughed now, Bokuto always the bro, classic Bo. “Yeah, he has such a soft heart when it comes to Chibi-chan. He’s actually a really good sports announcer. But you know that."

Kageyama cringed, "Uh, he's always refused to interview me. Not that I've wanted to be interviewed by anyone. I actually hate them. Still I've always felt like he despised me."

"Bo is Bo." Kuroo grinned still looking at his hands. "He’s set a couple basketball athletes, swimmers, volleyball players you name, he’s helped with the charity. Still Shoyo feels like he himself doesn’t do enough. Poor kid has had to put up with some harassment. So much so Bokuto has decided to be the go between, he talks the athletes into donating time and money and his husband Keiji works the money side with Shoyo. Bo is pretty good with the charity donations and interviews. “

 

Kageyama’s fists balled and shoulders tensed. “Who? And what do you mean harassment?”

 

“ There it is. Right there. The old Kageyama. Do you think you still have a right to feel that way about him? You aren’t together. You thought he left you, well news flash idiot. You had all of us and left us all behind. He was so broken that Yachi moved in for a month to help him with the baby, he couldn’t even function. He lost so much weight I thought he was going to be next. Especially when he demanded that Kenma and I sign papers to become the kids godparents. Tsukishima stepped in then, he and Tadashi bless his freckled heart set up a place in the city.

 

Natsu needed so many surgeries, his tiny little heart wasn’t doing so great, he was such a tiny fragile thing. I think Kei still sees him as that. Tadashi stayed with Shoyo pushed him to finish his nursing degree. Yaku, I don’t think you remember him he was a setter for my team back in highschool, he is a nurse too he does mostly physical therapy. He talked Shoyo into that program. A couple scholarships programs were dug up. Thank you Wakatoshi Ushijima. That was another surprise there, he pulled some strings.“

 

“Wakatoshi? Wait that guy’s on the Olympic team as well. I didn’t know he-”

 

“Yeah, he still has soft spot for our Sho-chan. The guy has been sending big fat checks yearly to the children’s hospital to help fund Kenma’s research. Just so Shoyo doesn’t piece it together I’ve made it sound like Soma is the one with the connection to athletes. Just so the stubborn bastard will accept help.  Shoyo has no idea don’t tell him. Most things are anonymous. The guy has made so many friends he just refuses to ask for the help, to rely on it. Even now he feels like he’s using us when it comes to times like this. Listen Kageyama. I don’t pretend to know your heart now, but I knew you once loved him. I know he still loves you. “

 

“No-” The denial was quick to form on Kageyama's lips, Shoyo had to hate him by now. 

 

“Shut up. Idiot. Do you know how many men he’s dated since you?”

 

Kageyama didn’t want to know, it left a sour in his mouth just anticipating the question.

 

“None. No one. He’s just focused on his son. And there have been men and women, some persistent. No one me and Bo couldn’t handle, but his heart was never in it. He’s watched your every game. When I got him those tickets to see you, you would have thought I had given him a gift from god. And seeing him smile like he had, we all haven’t seen that in so long. So I’m asking you, what is it you want?” The cat stood up straight his hazel eyes narrowed and directed on the dark haired setter. 

“Because if you are looking for revenge, you’ve already got it. You’ve had fourteen  years of him pining for what could have been. Knowing that every article of you with your highly publicized new fling, the pretty socialite, the reporter, the actor, or actress because we both know you don’t discriminate. Every time he heard your name, I know it had to have chipped away at his heart. So you have had fourteen years of rubbing it in. Isn’t that revenge enough? If that’s what you wanted then be satisfied. Leave Natsu-kun and Shoyo alone. Do the right thing.”

 

Kageyama took a deep breath, remembering how he had selfishly forced himself onto his ex, how good Shoyo felt in sleeping in his arms when they watched television. Hearing Natsu’s soft laughter, that house wasn’t his lavish penthouse but it smelled like home.

 

He felt like he was standing at the bus station once more, standing there with Shoyo, snapping out of his trailing thoughts, Kageyama straightened his shoulders his cobalt blue eyes narrowed on Kuroo.

 

“I love him. This is our business. I’m sorry that I left all of you hanging. I forgot that you were my friends too. I’m here for the long haul. I just need to prove it to him I can be what he needs. I think somehow he forgot that fourteen years ago. He could have trusted me, I would have stayed. Right now none of this would be an issue.’

 

Kuroo smiled wiping at his eyes, “Stupid crows.”

 

“This charity.” Kageyama sighed, “Since we have time could you tell me more about it.”

 

Kuroo nodded “Try to keep up, the medical terms get tricky.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Shoyo woke up in the private hospital room glancing around, this wasn’t the room he fell asleep in earlier. He wondered just how he was suddenly in a bigger room. Where those flowers, maybe the drugs he was on were a little more stronger than they should be. He wasn’t a man that likes pain killers seeing the sad after effects of opiates in his patients.

 

There was something off, he scanned the room feeling as if he wasn’t quite alone, his eyes fell on a chair to the right of his bed, near the steadily beeping monitor. There was someone resting their head next to the hand that had an IV. Who was this? Definitely not Daichi-san, not Kuroo, who? He reached over his fingers wanting to run through the straight locks. A distant dream nagged at the edges of his fuzzy memories.

 

There was no way it was him? Was it him?

 

“Kageyama? Tobio?” He whispered, hating how he sounded hopeful, his hand hovering over the sleeping man’s head. If he touched him and there was nothing there it would break him. His memories were all a mix of blurred words and hazy pictures.

 

No way that Kageyama, Tobio was here with him. The man’s agent pretty much made it known that he wasn’t going to get a call back. Not that he deserved one. 

 

He took a chance slowly, remembering just how that silky hair felt when they were laying in bed together. Back in college, rolling around giggling, Shoyo’s legs wrapped firmly around a hard muscular waistline. Their mixed breathing, the sweet smell of sex and sweat, but he didn’t care. No matter how matted their hair was, or sticky their skin, feeling Tobio’s chest against his made him feel whole.

 

He held back a sob feeling the silk locks, pushing them aside to see the face that rested against the bed uncomfortably, his face resting in that tradmark scowl. 

 

“Tobio?” Hinata closed his eyes, everything coming back in a rush, the accident the lies. Oh, god, they had kissed and done more. They had sex. No, that wasn’t sex that was something else, it was disgusting and distant. It was what heart break was, raw, cold and detached. He pulled his hand back as if burned, wiping at his eyes his heart started to accelerate.

 

The figure next to him started to stir in response, Shoyo fought to get himself under control, but he remembered the manager or agent. Whomever that asshole had been, on top of the fact he was Kageyama’s boyfriend. Lover. Whatever. And, Tobio had still slept with him. Why? Why would he do that? Hadn’t Shoyo given him an out, let him off the hook. He would have hated being held back.

 

“Shoyo.” The familiar gruff voice was so full of concern that Hinata couldn’t hold back his tears.

 

“Are you in pain? Is it your arm, or leg? Both? I’ll call the nurse.” The taller man was on his feet rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“No. Yes. It doesn't hurt.” It wasn’t a lie, he felt like shit, but right now his heart hurt the most. The years of pent up tears and sadness started pouring out.  

 

“Why are you here?” Shoyo demanded looking away, even though turning his head hurt.

  
“You’re hurt. I’m not-” Kageyama stepped closer to the bed reaching to take Hinata's hand. 

 

“It doesn’t matter. You have your own life. Why are suddenly in mine?” The orange haired man winced at the harshness in his own voice, it hurt everywhere and talking made it harder to breath. 

“Shoyo?” Kageyama wasn’t expecting this, he took the IV hand gently, and his stiffened, too weak to pull away. 

 

“I remember it all Kageyama. Don't touch me. Please.” Shoyo took a deep shuddered breath, it hurt, he wasn’t sure if it was his heart ache or his ribs. “I never-I didn’t ask for that.” He tried to hold back a sob. “I loved you.”

 

“I love you.” A statement, like it's owner, firm and blunt. 

 

“No you don’t idiot.” Hinata clasped his eyes shut, wishing this all away, why could he just close his eyes and wake up at home this whole ordeal behind him. How pathetic was he, tears slipped past his eyelids. 

 

“I should think I would know my own feelings. “ The setter grumbled.

 

“You got to play house for a few weeks. Go home. Leave me alone. You win. You got me back for what I did to you." Again, Shoyo felt another wave of disgust, self loathing, he sounded so weak. 

 

“No.” The taller man growled. “You don’t get to push me away. I was an idiot then I took your words as the end. I should have never just let it end like that.”

 

“We’re even then. You can call it even. You took advantage of my vulnerability. I was cruel to end our-”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You don’t. STOP saying that.” Hinata felt breathless.

 

“I love you.” Tobio growled with more determination. “I won’t stop saying it, I’ll keep saying it until you realize it’s true. Okay. I fucked up. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“It’s fine.” Shoyo turned away from the handsome man, he often had spent sleepless nights thinking about.

 

“We can’t start over.” Kageyama admitted.

 

“No, we can’t. Because I am not the same and neither are you. The Tobio I loved is long gone.” God his body ached, his chest squeezed and he wanted to just sleep forever.  “I have Natsu now, and if his supposed father is trying to take him away. I need to concentrate on him. I don’t have the time for some drama filled broken relationship. Where one party only wants physical relations and that has never been me. So go away Tobio. I don’t know what you’re looking for or maybe it’s a twisted sense of duty but. Go away.” Shoyo sounded so defeated. “I’m just so tired.”

 

“You aren’t alone.” Kageyama walked around the bed kneeling down so they were face to face.

 

“I’m sorry for what I did. I will prove to you I mean every word! I’m not going anywhere. You are going to be discharged. We will spend everyday until after the new year, and if you still feel like you don’t need me I will happily fade into obscurity. However I’ll tell you now. Na-chan was a sister to me as well. If you and I don’t work out, I want to know her son. I need to. You were the only family I ever really knew and knowing she is gone I don’t know if I can take it. Losing you both would break me. I would appreciate it if you allow me this small request.”

 

Shoyo’s eyes were wide, the dark haired man wiped the tears away with his own knuckles, smiling his own watery smile.

 

“I can’t believe you coach volleyball. By the way Hikaru is a right little jerk. I think you go too easy on him. “

 

“He reminds me of Tanaka, don’t be mean. They’re a good team. “ Shoyo swallowed, his resolve slowly breaking away under the setter's warm touch. The orange haired patient fought to not lean into the knuckles caressing his tear stained cheek. 

 

“Well I’ve decided to take some time away from work and I won’t be going easy on them! Besides I called in a few favors and I won’t be alone in getting them into tip top shape.” Kageyama grinned allowing his hand to fall away and cup the top of Shoyo's only good one.

 

“What?” Hinata sniffed.

 

“And, we need you to hurry and get better. I’ve bought two tickets to a charity benefit, I’ll need a date. “

 

“Benefit? Date?” Shoyo frowned 

 

“Yeah, maybe you’ve heard of it, the price for the plates weren't cheap but it’s worth it if you’re going to be my date.  Good thing I bought the tickets when I did, they sold out so quick. Besides I've put a little team together. And I'll need you to be there to cheer us on. If it works out and you're back on your feet I'll need my spiker back.”

 

“Sold out? A team?” Hinata wondered if his brain was still muddled with drugs. If it was the same benefit they had generated a little interest but to be sold out?

 

“Anyway. I have to get home, Natsu will be worried, he’s coming to visit when he gets off of school you’ll be ready for discharge. You will not be doing much of anything, just sitting around healing. “

 

“Why are you doing this. You can just go, go back to your life.” Shoyo was breathless, maybe the nasal canola had a kink or it wasn't in straight. He had to be hearing things, this was all a side effect from lack of oxygen. 

 

“Like I said. I love you. You’ll believe me soon. Dumbass.” Kageyama grinned before just strutting out of the private hospital room. 


	9. RUNNING IN CIRCLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE FLUFF, A LITTLE REUNION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the fluff. next chapter will be a bit of a reunion for the old rivals and teammates. More Kagehina will follow! These two volleyball heads will need to work through some stuff before their true feelings will be revealed.

Tobio glared at the exhausted group of highschool boys, they were collapsed and panting all except the captain who was on his feet smiling. “Nice job guys! Coach really knows his stuff.”

 

The group groaned, the olympic setter realized someone was glaring at him, the red haired basketball player. He rolled his eyes, not addressing the obvious misguided jealousy, had he been the same?

 

“Coach is going to kill us before we even get to play-” one of the wingspiker’s grumbled.

 

“I hope you all realize that was just a warm up.” Kageyama barked. “Come on, on your feet I’ve arranged for a surprise.”

 

“If it’s anything like your last one, count me out.” Hikaru groaned, “That hill nearly killed me. I still can’t feel my legs.”

 

“It wasn’t so bad.” The tall redheaded Fujimoto interjected. “I could do ten more.”  He flashed a smug grin at the dark haired wing spiker.

 

“That’s because you have freakishly long legs. Mr. Basketball.” Hikaru tried to glare down the taller boy who only ignored him turning back to listen to their captain’s next words.

 

The team captain shook his head, “Come on, we are on the same team shake it off. This exercise is good for us. It gives us an advantage over the other guys. Who, might I point out are killing us. Kaurasano hasn’t seen a championship in I don’t know ten years. We need the stamina training. Right?  We all agreed we could do this for Hinata-sensei. And besides I think it’s great that “

 

“Yeah.Okay.” Hikaru nodded, “My future wife will be so proud of us.” The dark haired blocker smiled brightly hands on his hips.

 

“Dammit you brat he’s not going to be your future wife! ” Kageyama growled causing the wing spiker to grin wider.

 

“We shall see. ” He winked, “Come on guys. Fighting!” He cheered no longer breathless.

 

“Since when are you a cheerleader? You’re just saying that because you think it will gain points with coach.” Harada-kun a silver haired boy who reminded Kageyama of Ennoshita interjected slapping the annoying teen’s back.

 

Hikaru only winced “Ow, Harada-chan that hurt! You wound me with your vicious words as well.”   then putting his hands together in a buddha like prayer. “I’ve always been this positive and pure with my intentions. And because of this, we will be successful in our future life together.  ” The team started to giggle and the silver haired boy only rolled his eyes. “Unless of course Harada-chan wants to be my wife instead. I may just be persuaded.”

 

Harada was so grateful that the idiot Hikaru was no longer looking his way because he couldn’t hold back his damn blush.

 

The captain could see the Coach was nearly at his limit and took a step over to his cocky middle blocker. But before he could say anything the doors to the gym opened, “Hey I hope you are all working hard!”

 

“Sensei!” The group was cheering and circled around their orange haired couch now using crutches. Kageyama wasn’t happy but Suga-san only shrugged, the gray haired man was out of uniform.

 

“I couldn’t stop him, I figured I better escort him before he injured something else.”

 

“Oh, coach. You poor thing.” One of the blockers with green hair and pierced ears was wiping at his eyes. “What have they done to you!?”

 

“I fell down some stairs. It’s alright. Sono-kun.” Hinata reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair leaning on one crutch, causing Suga’s hands to hover over Shoyo incase he lost his balance. “ I’ve come to watch practice to make sure you wild bunch aren’t giving Kageyama-san any problems.” He narrowed his eyes on Hikaru who only looked away with a grin.

 

“Coach he’s going to kill us!” The blond setter Oto squeaked.

 

Kageyama watched the orange haired man teeter once more, Shoyo’s casted arm wasn’t helping. In front of the team the tall dark haired Olympic setter was there at Shoyo’s side gently lifting him into his strong arms. Hinata yelped but thankfully didn’t fight, Kageyama swore under his breath.

 

“You can sit away from the danger of some of these awful spikes and serves.”  The man grumbled “Move out of the way you brats!”

 

“Hey!” Some of the team protested, but no one hid their curious looks as Kageyama-san was holding their coach like he was something fragile, carefully sitting him on the nearby bench near the water bottles and towels. . Suga giggled softly to himself, maybe some things could be salvaged.

 

He stood aside as the doors to the gym opened again, “Are we late. My god, I remember this place looking bigger. Oh wait! Iwa-chan that was our gym right we had the bigger gym.These poor crows had to practice and still do in subpar conditions. So sad.” The familiar voice grated on Kageyama’s very soul, his right eye started to twitch.

 

“Iwaizumi-sempai?” Kageyama groaned feelings of betrayal surfacing.

 

“Oh, how cute Iwa-chan he still calls you senpai!” the tall brown haired man chirped crossing placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Sorry Tobio, I tried to come alone. I even told him he wasn’t invited.” The dark haired man entered looking to the teenagers in the gym to be a bodybuilder dressed in black track pants, and sleeveless light blue shirt.

 

“Woah! No way!” the small dark haired captain was squeezing a volleyball in his hands. “It’s Oikawa Tooru! He was the number one! What! This is amazing! Coach! You are amazing you’re friends with famous people!” Hiroki was bobbing on the heels of his feet, glancing back at the dark haired coach and then back to the tall brown haired setter. Kageyama swore he could see stars in the young captain’s eyes. Kids these days were so easily impressed, he huffed.

 

“Awe who is this adorable little fan of mine? I haven’t played in years. It’s so cute of you to think Tobio-chan and I are friends. He is my sweet Kouhai, although he’s so rude to me. After all I taught him everything he knows.” The chocolate eyes and annoyingly perfect quaffed haired man flashed his best smile causing Kageyama to gag but the young group to stare openly.

 

“Don’t let him fool you kid’s he’s a horrible person with an equally horrible personality. And everything I learned about teamwork and volleyball was here with Daichi-san, Suga-san and Coach Ukai.” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“Hey! You’re just jealous I was voted VIP five years in a row! And received all the best interviews. They still have a shoeline named after me.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at the dark haired setter, Iwaizumi shook his head and stepped between the two before they really got started.

 

“Anyway. I thought it might be good to have an extra hand, can’t be too bad for Trashykawa to lead some drills when you break these twerps into groups. He won't be any good at endurance training but that’s what I’m here for. He does have a somewhat decent serve.”

 

“Rude!” Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-chan!”

 

Kageyama had a headache already, thankfully Suga interrupted whatever cheap verbal barb the irritated setter was most likely going to respond with.  “He’s right, Oikawa was pretty good at-”

 

“Was? WAS?” The brown haired man wearing light blue shorts and a sleeveless white shirt turned to glare at Sugawara. All teasing drained from his harsh tone. “This coming from Mr. Refreshing himself.”

 

“Mr. Refreshing?”  The tall red haired Fujimoto made the mistake to ask out loud to no one in particular. The Karasuno teens all knew the nice gray haired police officer Suga-san, it was confusing to see anyone let alone this ex volleyball olympian was trying to pick a fight with usually calm and nice officer.

 

Suga’s posture changed, they’d all seen Suga-san at the neighborhood association games, he was encouraging and playful but this was different. Gone was the sweet uncle and in its place was a cold fired up stranger with a chilling aura, hands on his hips his eyes bright.

 

“Who’s rude now?” Suga growled, “No one calls me that-”

 

“Is that right Mr.  **RE-FRE-SHING** ?” The sing song voice was drawing out the word.

 

“Are you still holding a grudge over the last time we beat you? You do know that was highschool right? Some of us have grown up and-” Suga’s left eye started to twitch, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“We were robbed. It was luck.” Oikawa waved a hand dismissively.

 

“Robbed!” Suga hissed.

 

“Woah. Is it okay that I’m kinda turned on right now.” Hikaru whispered to their team captain and vice captain Harada both boys  blushed a deep red, the tall blocker Fujimoto stepped between the two not liking how the dark haired blocker was causing his captain to blush.

 

“Boom! Make way! Where’s my owl son?” The doors to the gym slammed open and a loud voice echoed loudly off the walls.

 

The group of players and rivals all jumped, Hinata however smiled brightly he was about to greet his old friend when the team’s captain leaped up in the air yelling out excitedly.  “Holy shit! It’s BOKUTO-SAN! “ the captain yelled.

 

“Oi! Language!” Ukai snapped at the same time the gray haired boy Harada did. However the other boys on the team were excited to see the famous sports announcer from television.

 

The captain wasn’t paying attention and several of the other boys on the team were just as wide eyed. They knew the gray and black haired barrel chested man they had seen him play on the olympic team he was easily identifiable with his hair style and loud booming voice. He was also a well known sports announcer, Keiji thankfully followed behind him the two were dressed in similar colors. It was nostalgic, Kageyama caught how Hinata’s face lit up, seeing the two owls in their blue sleeveless t-shirts and white shorts as if ready to practice.

 

“Why am I here?” Came a heavy sigh from behind the two, and Kageyama knew Kuroo wouldn’t be able to resist a chance to play a game he loved for so long. Kenma however was a different story. The pudding head was thinner in his early thirties. He looked upset in his red shirt and track pants and b lined straight for where Hinata was sitting.

 

“Oi! Kitten! I thought you were going to help show these twerps how to properly set, now it’s just Trashykawa-”

 

“Rude!” Oikawa huffed.

 

“Don’t wanna.” Kenma grumbled he pulled out a handheld game and Kageyama shook his head, some things just never changed.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto were bumping chests, “It’s been too log Bro!”

 

“Kuroo, you both saw each other just last week.”

 

“It’s been a week too long!” Bokuto wiped invisible tears away. Hinata started to giggle and Kenma shook his head.

 

“Don’t encourage these idiots.”

 

Kageyama could see the excitement in the young volleyball players and he couldn’t deny that a certain nostalgia hit him as well when Daichi-san greeted Suga and Kageyama. The old team captain winced seeing Oikawa but greeted Iwaizumi-san.

 

“Daichi-san! Look! Look! It’s Bokuto-san and Oikawa-san!” Hiroki ran up to the police officer dressed in a black tracksuit.

 

“Oh, yes. I can see that. “

 

“I guess we are just chopped liver.” Kuroo waved at Daichi, sighing over dramatically. “I mean my school was one of the top five in the prefecture until we were dethroned so quickly by some not so flightless crows. Led by a Captain, one of the best defensive specialist well next to Nishinoya Yuu-”

 

The young captain blushed. “No. I mean. I-wait did you just say Nishinoya Yuu? THE NUMBER ONE LIBERO IN ALL OF JAPAN! ”

 

“There it goes again. “ Kuroo sighed, “We are just too mundane to keep up with our famous counterparts. I guess Yuu was alright as a Libero. I mean now I guess he’s training in America so perhaps he’s not so much as the number one in Japan. Anyway,  I mean when I was the captain of Nekoma our Libero Yaku maybe outshined-”

 

“Out shined who?”  A still very bald Tanaka Ryuu growled stepping around his senpai’s crowdind the door. “No one was better than our Libero! He is still the best!” Ryuu defended his still best friend.

 

“Oi! Why’s this shitty old guy here?” Hikaru rolled his eyes, only to be taken into a harsh head lock.

 

“Oi who you calling old!” Ryuu rubbed the kids dark head.

 

“Ryuu. Stop being embarrassing.” Chikara greeted his old teammates and rivals, moving to dislodge the struggling Hikaru.

 

“Dad!” Hikaru grumbled, “Why are you both here, shouldn’t someone be manning the eatery?”

 

“It’s alright to close shop for a day.” Chikara smiled at the young dark haired boy, he was already a third year, they had taken him in when he was just a first year middle schooler. The sleepy looking man grinned watching the two argue, Hikaru reminded Chikara so much of Ryuu everyone thought he was indeed a Tanaka.

 

Saeko loved the boy, as she dubbed him her favorite nephew, although he was her only nephew. Tanaka Ryuu was proud of his adopted son, and he wasn’t afraid to brag about the boy. Chikara was usually the voice of reason and moved to take a seat next to his two old friends Kenma and Shoyo removing his coat.

 

“This is going to get loud.” Kenma muttered cat like eyes narrowing on the group in front of them.

 

Chikara only hummed in agreement a smile still firmly in place.“I can’t believe he’s managed to get some of the old gang to come help.” The former Karasuno captain watched Daichi embrace the loud former Karasuno Libero.

 

“What? Really?” Shoyo nearly fell over turning to look at Tanaka Chikara.

 

“Just wait Shoyo. It’s going to get annoying.” Kenma made a disgusted face.

 

“Ryuu! Buddy!” Hinata’s head snapped back to the gym entrance, a short but muscular Nishinoya Yu happily leaped towards his long time friend.

 

“Oi! Uncle what the hell are you doing here? So loud, my poor ears.” Hikaru huffed pulling away from his adoptive father.

 

“Language!” Yu reached up to ruffle his nephew’s dark hair, having to step on the tips of his toes. “When are you going to give in and follow family tradition and shave this.”

 

“He wont. Saeko already threatened to beat Ryuu into a bloody pulp. She doesn’t want her dear sweet Hikaru looking like a delinquent. Unlike you two.” Chikara yelled out shaking his head, “Don’t encourage it.”

 

Suga happily hugged the shorter man then the giant behind him. “So good to see you both!”

 

Noya made a face at Chikara after pulling away from Suga,  placing a hand over his heart, his hair was cut into an undercut his bangs still dyed blond. “I’m hurt.” Noya pouted, “Chikara you are so cruel.”

 

“Wait, sweet dear Hikaru? Are you talking about this guy?” Kageyama pointed to the third year.

 

“Kageyama what are you implying about my favorite nephew?” Yu made a face, hands on his hips he glared darkly. The setter and Libero glared at each other and the young team captain ran over.

 

“It’s really you! It’s really you!” He pulled on Hikaru’s arm, “You, you, YOU NEVER SAID YOU KNEW NISHINOYA YU!”

 

“What’s the big deal, yeah. I know uncle Noya. What’s so great about this jerk? He’s super loud and drinks too much when he gets together with dad.”

 

“Respect!” The gray haired vice captain poked the tall boy in the side.

 

“Nishinoya-san! I’m a big fan! BIG FAN! So is our Libero!” he motioned towards the nervous looking young first year, a short haired boy with a blond undercut. “Yukie-kun don’t be so nervous.”

 

The boy was pushed forward by one of the brown haired wing spikers, nervously bowed, “Nice to meet you sir.”

 

“Hahaha, Yu he calls you sir!” Ryuu threw his head back and held his belly. Noya patted the kids back, his shoulders straight and grins wide.

 

“Oh, no none of that. We are all friends here. You can call me Noya.” The young Karasuno captain and Libero jumped up and down.

 

“Noya-sensei! Please take care of us!”

 

“Noya!” Ukai called out, “I thought you were in America? How-”

 

“Well when I got a message from that bast-I mean from my fellow olympic teammate, we thought we should come visit. Besides he said my favorite Kouhai was hurt we thought we’d cut my training short. So here I am.” He looked over his shoulder, Asahi was shyly standing quietly behind Suga and Daichi.

 

“We?” Hinata nearly jumped up, only for Kenma’s steady hands to shoot out at the same time as Chikara’s to stop the smaller man. How had Shoyo missed Asahi?  “Asahi senpai! “ the old ace waved blushing under the sudden attention.

 

“I uh, thought I’d better come along to keep Noya out of trouble or coach would kill us both.” The ace looked the same except his hair had a few streaks of gray and he had a perfectly shaped goatee with the same silver streaks.

 

“Holy sh-. This is so awesome!” Hiroki jumped again, reminding Noya so much of Shoyo he couldn’t help but smile even wider, forgetting the long flight. Even Asahi livened up he made his way over to happily embrace Shoyo and Chikara.

 

“Alright, that's enough surprises for today I think. “ Kageyama clapped his hands. “If our dear visitors are willing let’s get to work. Because these dumbasses need it.”

 

“Language!” Several voices snapped.

 

Keiji shook his head ignoring the excitement sitting next to Shoyo, embracing the injured younger man carefully, nodding at Asahi and greeting Noyo. Noya had made his way over to hug his injured friend unable to hide the worry in his expression.  

 

“It’s good to see you again Shoyo. Although you’re looking a little beat up.”

 

The orange haired man shrugged wincing slightly, “I’m fine. Just hating these damn crutches and this cast is pissing me off.” He pointed to his leg and sighed heavily. “ Don’t worry about me Noya-san, Asahi-san. Thanks for coming!”

 

“It wasn’t out of the way we were planning on taking some vacation time to visit Ryuu and the family. “

 

“You guys going to stand around and drink water all day or are you actually going to help?” Kageyama called out to the new arrivals. Noya rolled his eyes and Asahi ducked his head, “We’ll catch up later.” Shoyo promised waving them off, he sat back down on the bench.

 

Kageyama took his place next to Ukai, Tanaka and Bokuto’s voices were boistours as usual, the men on the sidelines couldn’t all but laugh.

 

“Well this is nostalgic.” Keiji huffed, “I almost feel like I’m back at training camp.”

 

Kenma shook his head, “Please, I don’t need to be reminded of past trauma.”

 

Hinata giggled, “I loved training camp, those were the best times.”  His focus was on the tall dark haired Kageyama.

 

Tobio stood back directing a group of three his blue eyes narrowed as he made quick notes on the clipboard in his hand. Moving then to show Fujimoto how to fix his stance, “Height isn’t everything. Look at your captain, he’s a spry little-uh he’s just good at not letting his height be a disadvantage. So you have to figure out how to better turn your weaknesses into your strength. “

 

“Too bad Lev isn’t here, he would be great at helping that redhead on how to play. Remember how clumsy he was?” Chikara turned to Kenma.

 

“Don’t remind me.” The cat eyed man shivered focusing on his game.

 

“Oh, yeah, he made captain his third year.” Hinata smiled, “I remember how serious he was, he was intimidating his third year.” Shoyo added, “Lev,” The orange haired man hummed his eyes growing distant as a fond memory sprang up “I wonder how Haiba is doing?”

 

“He’s a designer. He owns a company with Yaku. Kuro still talks to them.” Kenma continued to click away at his game.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t seen them since Yaku moved to England.” Shoyo frowned, trying to recall the old Libero, he knew that Lev had been so heart broken.

 

“More like ran away.” Kenma mumbled his thumbs moving quickly over the buttons of his game.

 

“That’s right.” Keiji sighed “Poor Lev was so heartbroken. I remember, only because we went to the same university. He pinned for three years, until he finally graduated. I think he wore Yaku down, he texted and called every day. He even sent emails. Then at graduation he just packed up and left.”

 

“Yeah, Kuro gave him the money for a plane ticket, said Yaku was being an idiot. It didn’t matter what either of their parents wanted, it wasn’t their choice. “

 

Hinata listened intently, he had no idea that this had been an issue. He could see how it affected Kenma, both Kuroo and Kenma had gone through a similar thing. It was no surprise that Kuroo would support his kouhai. The old rooster head was just a big softy, the orange haired man glanced over at said cat with a smile.

 

He was so lucky to have such good friends, even now they had come to help with the team.

 

“Kuroo even had Yaku’s address. “ Kenma glanced over at his husband forgetting his game momentarily. “Yaku was so pissed but it didn’t matter. The two are married and happy. They’ve adopted, from the christmas card we received last year they have a little girl that’s five, three teenage boys and a ten year old daughter. I think they mentioned moving back soon, Kuro operated on Lev’s dad just a few weeks ago. I think his family is trying to make amends. Kuro is trying to facilitate their reunion but somethings are just hard to forgive.”  Kenma said this with a faraway look and Hinata understood right away. After all Kenma and Kuroo had yet to speak to either of their families.

 

Shoyo had vowed to never stand in the way of his son’s happiness, he would never judge his child based on whom he loved.

 

“Ko wants to adopt.” Keiji admitted.

 

“Really?” Chikara didn’t know why it surprised him, he glanced from the owl that was cheering on a young player praising the kid’s form. He high fived another brown haired kid nearly knocking him over but the teenagers were all glowing under his praise. That was the effect Bokuto always had on those around him. However there was an edge in Keiji’s voice that all three of the men sitting on the bench caught.

 

The dark haired man blushed under the sudden scrutiny, “But?” Chikara asked.

“But?” Keiji frowned feigning confusion.

 

“ I sense a but in there.” Chikara raised an eyebrow.

 

The dark haired man with beautiful ivory skin and gunmetal blue eyes rolled his eyes, “Well. With our busy schedules-”

 

“Bullshit.” Kenma surprised the group with his interjection.

 

Keiji hated how observant the damn ex cat setter was, damn cats! “Fine. Koutarou would be a wonderful father, but I’m not so sure I’m up to the idea of taking care of another human being. What if-”

 

“Please. You have kept that obnoxious owl alive this long. A child would be a walk in the park.” Kenma huffed.

 

“It’s true.” Shoyo patted his friend on the knee. “Take it from me, it’s not always rainbows and sunshine. It can have some bad days but it’s all worth it. There are so many kids out there looking for someone to offer them more than the security of a home but some love.”

 

Chikara smiled tilting his head towards Ryuu, “When Hinata had told us about Hikaru’s situation we were a little apprehensive. By we I mean me. Ryuu was ready right away. He was born to be a father. I sometimes wonder if I’ve robbed him of this opportunity. The Tanaka’s are big on family. Hikaru is a good kid, he’s always trying to stay and help in the shop. I have to threaten physical violence, I know this makes him late constantly. Poor kid thinks he owes us something, we just want him to graduate, and be happy. “

 

Tanaka was high fiving the dark haired third year, “That’s my boy! Just like his old man!” Ryuu’s voice rang out above the others.

 

“Shut it! Old man! So embarrassing!” Hikaru growled rolling his eyes, but everyone saw his cheeks flush from the praise.

 

“The social worker that helped us with Hikaru is asking us if we can take on his half sister and brother. He has a half sister that is two months old and three year old brother. We haven’t told him yet because we don’t want to upset him if the paperwork falls through. He’ll be leaving to college soon, we know it hurts him that his parents just abandoned him. He had found out through a family friend his mother had two more kids. He’s never met them.”

 

“What a mess.” Shoyo cringed remembering how he had been working at the middle school as a substitute school nurse until they could find a permanent replacement. Hikaru had been a bit of a trouble maker. There were signs that no one else saw, signs of abuse. It wasn’t easy gaining the boy’s trust. He sighed not wanting to remember the bruises or the boys anger and fear.

 

Children were meant to be loved, Ryuu and Chikara had opened their home to the boy. Shoyo could see some similarities of his former teammate and senpai. It wasn’t long before Hikaru was joining the middle school volleyball team. He pretended it bothered him to have Saeko and Ryuu cheering loudly in the stands, but Shoyo and Chikara could see the truth.

 

“When do you find out?” Keiji bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“They are living in a crowded foster home in Tokyo, we went last weekend to visit them. Right now we are waiting for the judge to review our application. It’s not easy being a same sex couple right now. Even if things have come a long way. If we were wealthy we could afford an attorney but as it is we have to wait.”

 

Keiji wondered if Chikara regretted not moving away to Tokyo and continuing his dream of being a filmmaker. Instead he was married to a family eatery owner in a small little town. However the bright smile on his face as he watched his husband demonstrate another spike for the young teenagers, he decided there was no room for regrets. Not when you had love.

Hinata made a note to text Tadashi his old friend, after all he had helped Tanaka with the paperwork for Hikaru’s adoption. His thoughts were miles away when someone yelled “Ball! Watch out!”

 

Before he could react, Keiji with the grace of a dancer was under the ball and returning it with such force that it sailed over the net slamming down within bounds of the court.

 

“Still got it.” Keiji sat down ignoring the startled faces of the young kids, Bokuto whooped.

 

“That’s my Keiji! He’s still got it! Aaaaaah! Keiji! You’re so beautiful! And my favorite setter! I hated having such an ugly setter to look at when you were-”

 

“Rude!” Oikawa snapped! “You damn owl! I’m gorgeous!  Right Iwa-chan?”

 

“Like I was saying brats you have to be sure your hips are square-”

 

“Iwa-chan stop ignoring me!” The setter huffed.

 

“Quit your yapping Trashykawa!” the dark haired man growled.

 

“So mean!” The tall brown haired man whined.

 

“He’s so pretty.” Hikaru sighed, “If only he didn’t talk so much.”

 

“Kid you have no idea.” Iwaizumi sighed, Tanaka held back a snicker.

 

“Rude!”

 

Kageyama couldn’t help but join in on the laughter, Suga put his hands on his hips, “Boys! There are children present.”

 

“Yeah, listen to Mr. Refreshing-”

 

Suga started to say something but Daichi clamped a hand over his husband’s mouth, Asahi blushed bright hearing the half of it.

 

“How about a water break?” The bunned haired professional wing spiker quickly suggested burning red under the Grand King’s dark glare.

 

“Good idea! Water break!” Kageyama called out, “Then we are going to see what you teams of three can manage from what you’ve learned.”

 

The young boy’s were quick to grab a water bottle from the the water cooler near the benches. The boy’s smiled shyly at Keiji, Kenma, and Chikara. Though some had seen Hikaru’s dad before it was rare to actually get a chance to talk with him. Chikara was always so polite and had often brought the team homemade snacks to the games.

 

Hikaru however didn’t care for anyone talking with his adopted father for too long. Even if these brats said his dad didn’t look his age at all.

 

Hinata stood up and made his way over to Noya who chatted loudly with Ryuu, the smaller man hugged him carefully.

 

“Sho-chan! I’ve missed you.” He glared across the gym at Kageyama who was talking with Ukai. “How are things?”

 

Shoyo bit his bottom lip, “Awkward. But he’s trying.”  

 

“That’s good. Right.” Asahi tried to sound cheerful but Yuu swore under his breath.

 

“Fuck that guy.”

 

“Yuu.” Shoyo cut his old teammate off. “You do understand it was me who broke up with him.”

 

Yuu shrugged, “I hate cowards. He gave up too easily. Plus he’s a dick. You forget I play with him on the Olympic team and our teams are rivals. He’s really lived up to his name as tyrant.”

 

“Yuu.” Asahi put a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “It’s not our business.”

 

“The fuck it’s not. Listen Shoyo, I hope you’re not really entertaining the idea of getting back together with that cold hearted asshole. He has a reputation-”

 

“Nishinoya Azumane Yuu!” Asahi raised his voice causing the small group of men to flinch, with a still firm but lower voice the giant of a man continued “This is not our business. We are here to support our friends and our old team.”

 

The younger man blushed, unable to argue with his husband, “Besides, we don’t know the whole story and it’s up to Hinata to make his own choices. He’s not a kid anymore.”

 

“Sorry.” Yuu ducked his head. “I just, don’t want to see you hurt. You or Natsu-chan.”

 

“He’s going to be in highschool in another year, don’t let him catch you calling him chan.” Shoyo replied a sign that the argument was behind them with no hard feelings.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Suga gestured to the gym doors opening, a tall blond kid wearing a middle school black jacket with a matching tie entered a very uninterested look on his face. He was wearing a pair of white headphones around his neck, his backpack slung over his shoulder, behind him was a boy with orange hair bouncing on his heels he was chatting excitedly.

 

“Holy shit! Tsukishima!” Yuu grabbed Asahi’s arm, Bokuto had wandered over eyes wide.

 

“Tsukki!” He charged forward before Suga could stop the thick headed owl. The barrel chested gray and black haired man swept the blond up in a bear hug.

 

The young boy froze, and Kuroo took a quick picture with his phone of the startled look on the boy’s flushed face.

 

“Koutarou!” Keiji hissed, “Put that boy down! He is obviously too young to be Tsukishima-kun.”

 

“No! But Keiji look, he’s the same! He’s a miniature Megane-kun! “

 

“It’s Tsukishima.” The young blond boy growled trying to pull free, Natsu was giggling.

 

“Uncle Bo!” He happily greeted the owl tugging on the big owl's shirt bottom, “Please put my friend down. “

 

“Oh! It’s my Owl grandson!”

 

“He is not your owl anything! If he’s anyone's he’s mine.” Suga snapped.

 

“But he’s the son of my owl son so-”

 

“Dammit Bokuto, I’ve already told you Hinata is our crow son.” Suga crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Asahi winked at Natsu who only giggled, this was always the same conversation. Keiji soon interrupted apologizing to the blond boy.

 

“Forgive him, he was friends with your uncle I believe.” Tsukki took a step back, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Wait. I know you.” His discomfort forgotten, “You! Your Bokuto Koutarou! “

 

“You’ve heard of me?” The owl proudly placed his hands on his hips, his shoulders back and chest out.

 

“I have a poster in my room of the Olympic team! I watched your interviews on the television!” The blond boy looked ready to burst with unchecked excitement, something his uncle would never have expressed not even under the threat of death. 

 

“He has a head full of volleyball.” Natsu explained. “We never miss an interview uncle.”

 

“How is it we haven’t met before! I should know my favorite kido’s friends. “ Bokuto ruffled mini Tsukki’s hair, surprising everyone when the boy didn’t reprimand the big man.

 

“Uncle I told you my best friend is Tadaki. This is Tadaki.”

 

“This is Tadaki! Oh! The blocker!”  Bokuto took the blond boy’s hand. “I’ve heard so much! I’m a big fan! Thank you for always taking great care of Na-chan.”

 

Shoyo was exhausted after practice, he didn’t have the strength to fight Kageyama who had carried him to the car.

 

It turned out their old friends were staying in town, the Bokuto’s were staying over at the Sawamura’s and the Kuroo’s had a place in town, while Yuu and Asahi were excited to stay with Ryuu and Chikara. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had to return for work but promised to be back the following week to help get the boy’s ready for their next game. They even promised to bring reinforcements that only brought out the competitiveness in their formal rivals. Kageyama had not expected this, but it was welcomed. He knew the team would benefit in watching the old Karasuno players play their old rivals. Not to mention it would be a great experience for the younger players.

 

Things were going great and from the permanent smile on Shoyo’s face he was just as happy. Even Natsu had forgotten his the events of the last couple of days, Tsukki’s wrapped arm was the only reminder. Kageyama glanced at the blond through the rear view mirror, he was the one chattering while Natsu smiled and nodded.

 

That was the biggest turn around, he wondered how Tsukishima Kei would feel to see his only nephew had become fast friends with Bokuto. The tall dark haired setter was sure to take a quick picture with his phone, he had sent a picture out to the lawyer. He hummed to himself imagining the blond bastard’s face. Yes. Today had been a good day indeed.


End file.
